Witches Three
by libranravenclaw
Summary: Three young witches are taken into the Universe of Fushigi Yugi when a spell goes haywire! Deirdre, Tamara and Alicia will do anything to get back to their own world, until they're reunited with some old friends...
1. Haywire Spell

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi, but I do own this storyline, Deirdre, Alicia, Tamara, Faye and Elena, do not take this story without permission.

_**Witches Three**_

_**Chapter One: The Haywire Spell**_

_ 9:00 pm_

Deirdre Alonwey slung her bag over her shoulder, groaning at its weight. The bag was packed with clothes, a hairbrush, three anime dvd sets, a book or two, and five candles. It wasn't exactly the normal goodies you'd take to a slumber party. Deirdre's pale blue eyes were bright as she chuckled to herself, opening the door and walking off the porch and down the stairs to her small silver stationwagon. She unlocked the door, trying not to tip herself over and pushed it open with her foot, throwing the bag into the backseat. Deirdre sighed, pulling her light brown hair up into a messy bun and walked back up the stairs and into the house. She peeked her head in the living room and smiled, seeing her father and little sister sitting on the couch, reading a book. She walked in quietly, waiting for her sister to finish reading the page and smiled encouragingly when her sisters eyes, the same blue as her own, looked up for assurance. She kneeled and opened her arms and laughed when the tiny seven year old hugged her tightly.

"I'll be back on Sunday, that's only two days. Love ya sis." Deirdre kissed the little girls head and then walked to her father, giving him a quick hug and kiss before waving goodbye.

"Tell Ma I said bye and I love her too." Deirdre told her dad, winking and walking back outside, slipping into her car. She buckled her seatbelt and slipped the keys into the ignition, revving the engine and then backing up, turning the car around and taking the right turn-off next to her driveway. Deirdre was silent as she drove, not even the radio was switched on. It was less than ten minutes before she pulled into the driveway of her friend Tamara's house, parking. She hesitated, shivering slightly and then took out her keys and slipped them into her pocket, getting out of her car and grabbing the bag. Deirdre pulled the keys out again, locking the vehicle and then walked down the cobblestone walkway to the red door. She licked her soft pink lips and raised her hand to knock on the door, but it opened before she had moved her fist. Two girls, her age, seventeen years old, suddenly ran out of the house and tackled her into a bear hug. Deirdre laughed softly, patting their backs.

"Deirdre, we're so glad your family decided to move back! And even happier that it was only a year and not the three your dad had been planning." Alicia exclaimed, a bright smile lighting her face.

"I'm glad to see you guys too, Alicia, Tamara." Deirdre smiled in return, turning to look at Alicia. Alicia was short at 5'0", but had never minded the height too much. Her hair was short as well, cut just below her ears and was naturally the color of midnight. Where most of Alicia's hair was still that color, there were a few brilliant blue streaks in her hair. Alicia's eyes were a deep brown and her skin a dark tan. She had always been sweet, good for a fun time and a better laugh, but she could sometimes have a few problematic moodswings.

Deirdre patted the girl on the shoulder and then looked Tamara up and down. Tamara stood beside her, taller at 5'6" and much paler, though not near as pale as Deirdre. Tamara's eyes were a pine green and were large and ringed by beautiful dark lashes. Her hair was a striking auburn and was as curly as ever, hanging to her shoulders. Tamara was studious and kind and never forgot what was best for someone. Both girls hugged Deirdre again, tightly.

"We missed you, Dee. It's great to have you back." Tamara murmured, drawing her into the house, Alicia following faithfully. Deirdre looked around the living room, smiling. It was filled with couches and chairs of all different colors, blankets and pillows set neatly on each one. A fireplace was in the corner beside the door and cast a warm glow on the pale blue carpet. Deirdre set down her bag, plopping into a comfortable arm chair and grinning.

"It's as comfy as ever!" Deirdre laughed, patting the chairs arm rest.

"Hey, what do you have in that bag there?" Alicia questioned, laying on the floor and poking it with her index finger. Deirdre blinked and then pursed her lips into a small 'o'. She pulled the bag up onto her lap and dug around, pulling out three sets of dvds. Deirdre smiled impishly, holding up the dvd sets proudly.

"Fushigi Yugi: The Mysterious Play. It's only the very best anime of all time." Deirdre laughed to herself and then set the blue and black dvd sets back in her bag, standing up and heading over to the dvd player in front of the largest couch. She inserted a disc and pressed play, turning down the sound a little and went to go sit back down. Tamara settled herself on the large couch, but Alicia didn't move, apparently she was comfortable with the floor. The three seventeen year old girls settled into their chairs comfortably and a marathon of 'The Mysterious Play' ensued.

_12:00 am - Midnight_

Deirdre kept from laughing, putting the dvds back into their cases and into her bag.

"Oh man! That wasn't fair when-" Alicia began, pouting and rolling onto her back on the floor. Tamara sighed and frowned at Alicia, cutting her off.

"Well it wasn't fair either when-" Deirdre shushed them both, shaking her head in slight annoyance and then staring intently out the window. Tamara and Alicia followed Deirdre's gaze. Outside, hanging fat in the sky, was a full golden moon, surrounded by stars. Immediatley the mood of play was dampened and all three girls were watching the moon sadly.

"We were always together on the full moon." Deirdre murmured and turned to look around the room, noting the empty armchair and the space beside Tamara. A year and a half ago those spaces would have held their friends, Faye and Elena. An image of the red head and the blonde sprung to Deirdre's mind, her eyes filling with tears. She glanced at Alicia and Tamara.

"We should let go..." Deirdre said softly and the other girls agreed. All three of them took off their shoes and pulled out five pillows of different colors. Green, blue, white, red and purple. The pillows were arranged in a circle, save for the purple one, which sat in the middle like a beacon. Deirdre pulled out the candles from her bag, as well as a lighter. She handed a jade green candle to Tamara and was silent as Tamara found her place, the green pillow at the North point and sat down. The cerulean blue candle was placed in Alicia's hands and just like Tamara, she found her place among the pillows, on the blue at the East point. Deirdre set a silver candle in front of the purple pillow and a maroon candle in front of the red pillow, sitting down herself on the clean white one and holding a white candle herself. For a moment the girls said nothing, but Tamara piped up eventually.

"Who wants to cast the circle?" Deirdre stood again, went outside the circle of pillows and walked clockwise three times around the circle, calling in the element guardians. When she sat back down she looked slightly more aware, her lips were curved up a little.

"I'll start, repeat my motions and light the candle after you finish your verse." Deirdre explained, holding the candle in her left hand and the lighter in her right.

"_I am the Sylph, Keeper of Air_

_She who is allowed within the Winds laire_

_I am the Friend, loyal and true_

_One who keeps promises, one who follows through_

_Work thy power to my key_

_As I do will, so mote it be._"

Deirdre's concentration wavered as she flicked on the lighter, but the candle was lit, so she set it down in front of her, closing her eyes and gasping softly. Behind her closed eyelids moved white shadows as she called to mind images of Faye and Elena. Tamara gently took the lighter from Deirdre's hands, holding her green candle in her left hand, the lighter in her right.

"_I am the Gnome, Keeper of Earth_

_She who rules over the lands birth_

_I am the Healer, understanding and soft_

_Who heals with the help of silver frost_

_Work thy power to my key_

_As I do will, so mote it be._"

Tamara came up with the same problem as Deirdre, her eyes getting fuzzy, though not with tears. She lit the candle and set it before her, closing her eyes and imagining Faye and Elena. Tamara stiffened after a moment, green forests and snowy mountains spilling into the blackness of her closed eyes. Alicia frowned and took the lighter from beside Tamara, watching the two others for a moment before repeating their actions, candle in left, lighter in right. Alicia began.

"_I am the Undine, Keeper of Water_

_Who worships the love Goddess, for I am her daughter_

_I am the Lover, filled with passion and trust_

_One who does only what one must_

_Work thy power to my key_

_As I do will, so mote it be._"

Alicia bit her lip to keep her eyes from closing, lighting the candle quickly and placing it before her. Alicia didn't feel the lighter roll from her limp fingertips. Her eyes snapped shut and she exhaled, a calm sea filling her vision, Elena and Faye beside her. Two shadows appeared over the empty spaces for Fire and Spirit and the girls shivered, each swearing that they could feel their friend's sitting beside them in their respective places. Faye's voice began to echo in their minds, strong with passion.

"_I am the Drake, Keeper of Fire_

_She who could track any good liar_

_I am the Warrior, frightening and strong_

_Who shall never let evil live overlong_

_Work thy power to my key_

_As I do will, so mote it be._"

The maroon candle was suddenly lit by itself, burning incredibly bright, but the girls didn't see because of their closed eyes. Elena's voice echoed now, soft and proud, slightly haughty, and each believed that maybe she could be sitting there with them.

"_I am the Priestess, Keeper of Soul_

_She who sits with the Goddess of Her grassy knoll_

_I am the Maiden, Mother and Crone_

_Walking apart, but never alone_

_Work thy power to my key_

_As I do will, so mote it be._"

The silver candle, placed in front of the purple pillow, Elena's seat, erupted into a purple flame, wavering eerily. After a moment the flames of the other candles changed as well. Tamara's turned an acid green, Alicia's a neon blue and Deirdre's a pure white. The flames seemed to mix in the air, turning into different colored glows that filled the room, still, the girls didn't notice, they were not yet finished. Deirdre, Alicia and Tamara said the last part in unison.

"_We are the Keepers of Water, Earth and Air_

_Our secrets, pain and our hearts we share_

_Lost are the Keepers of Soul and Fire_

_And to lay in peace their memories are what we desire_

_Their Spirits rest in the Summerland we can see_

_As we do will, so mote it be. _"

The glows became as bright as the sun, surrounding the three girls completely, Tamara glowed a soft green, Alicia a bright blue and Deirdre a brilliant pure white. Smiles began to appear on the girls faces and slowly, they vanished, leaving behind the colored pillows, warm living room and the candles.

The candles went out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deirdre breathed in deeply, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she smelled scented incense. Deirdre's light blue eyes blinked a few times and then flashed open, seeing the soft red of a setting sun. Her lips parted in astonishment as she realized that she was no longer in Tamara's living room. She was laying down, where before she had been sitting up straight, her legs crossed on the white pillow. Deirdre bolted up, looking out the beautiful red and white doors. She was sitting on a clean, tiled floor, next to the entrance of a darkened building. Deirdre stood up and whirled, almost falling as she stared up in amazement at a large golden statue. She gaped at the statue, which was a perfect representation of a phoenix. Deirdre's breath came in short gasps as she stumbled away from it, suddenly remembering her friends.

"Tamara, Alicia!" Deirdre said and then felt her heart slow when she saw her friends laying beside where she had been, next to the doors of the temple. Deirdre ran over to them and slowly kneeled, gently touching Tamara's shoulder, her eyes wide. For a moment it seemed as if Tamara was dead, but suddenly a rattling breath came from her mouth and her chest rose and fell. Tamara's great green eyes opened and blinked a few times, staring at the ceiling. Her lips, which had almost formed a smile, turned down quickly, awareness filling her features. Tamara sat up, incredibly tense, shooting a worried glance at Deirdre.

"Deirdre, where on earth is this? Or am I dreaming?" Deirdre's heart eased it's pounding, but she shook her head, mirroring the frown on Tamara's face. Instead of answering, Deirdre crawled over to Alicia and shook her as gently as she had Tamara. Alicia immediatley sat up, her dark eyes wide with confusion, but not the fear that Tamara and Deirdre felt.

"Wow, this looks like a Chinese temple." Alicia murmured, causing a stillness to settle over the three girls. Deirdre's head tilted, her hands shaking as she re-examined her surroundings.

"You've got to be kidding me, that isn't possible." Tamara growled, finally standing and stomping over to the red and white doors. Alicia's face filled with more confusion.

"What isn't possible?" She asked innocently, pushing herself off the ground and brushing imaginary dust from her jeans. Deirdre licked her lips and laughed hoarsely, shaking her head.

"Oh, Ally... A Chinese temple, whose guardian is obviously a Phoenix," Deirdre gestured towards the golden statue as she tried to explain. "We just watched Fushigi Yugi, and then, since it was a full moon, performed the grieving spell. After the spell, we woke... in a Chinese temple, who resembles the temple from Fushigi Yugi," Deirdre almost choked, and then shook herself again, warring with her shocked body.

"Gods, it doesn't just resemble the temple, it's an exact copy! Are you suggesting that we're in an animated world?" Tamara's voice was soft and empty of feeling, she was as shocked as Deirdre felt. Alicia laughed, walking towards the statue and gently touching the phoenix's clawed feet. A shudder went through the whole building and the three girls were knocked down, as if an earthquake was beginning. But just as quickly as the earthquake had began, it was over. Deirdre rose to her feet and walked over to the open paper doors, shivering as she watched guards in Chinese armour walk by, speaking loudly. Her eyes widened when she realized she could understand them, just as they spotted her in the doorway.

"You there! Girl! What are you doing in Suzaku's temple?!" One of the guards shouted, his armour clanking with vigour as he ran towards her. Deirdre felt her heart leap into her throat and she whirled to look at her two friends. Tamara spotted the guards running towards them, but Alicia was still having fun examining the temple.

"We have to run." Deirdre choked out, her clenched hands shaking by her sides. Tamara grabbed onto Alicia and then nodded, motioning for Deirdre to start running. She took a shuddering gasp of air and then shot out the doors and to the left. Maybe it was because the guards wore armour, or it might have been adrenaline, but the three girls were much faster than the men chasing them and within a few moments had lost them. Deirdre stopped, breathing hard and leaned against a wall, waiting for Tamara and Alicia to stop beside her. Just as Deirdre opened her mouth, ready to speak, she heard a bell start ringing, then more bells and with another shock of adrenaline, realized it was an alarm.

"Oh Gods, we have to keep going. They're ringing alarm bells!" Deirdre said hoarsely, grabbing onto Alicia, who out of the three was the least athletic and the slowest. Tamara ran on ahead this time, leading the way into a type of garden area. The clanking and jangling of armour returned and then stopped when they spotted the girls.

"Schi-seishi! The intruders!" One of the guards shouted and Deirdre almost tripped. 'Schi-seishi' was what the Seven warriors of each God were called. Alicia stumbled and by the time Deirdre had gotten her up, they had lost sight of Tamara. Deirdre cursed softly beneath her breath and then spotted a small lake, just as a voice rang out behind her.

" 'Ey you two! I command ya to stop!" Deirdre tugged on Alicias arm harder, pointing to the lake.

"We have to jump in, we _have_ to, Alicia! It'll get us away from the man after us." Alicia began to protest but Deirdre gave her no quarter, pushing the small girl into the lake and then diving in after her. The water rushed over her head and Deirdre felt her feet hit bottom and quickly pushed herself up to the surface in time to catch their assailents curses.

"Ah, damn it! They went inta the lake, yer Majesty!" The sun was near non existent now and so Deirdre could barely make out the form of a tall man on the shore. She turned and found Alicia sputtering beside her, so she clung onto the girls arm and pulled her towards the middle of the lake, out of the range of fire. She heard a scream in the distance though and felt her heart fall into her stomach when she realized that the scream belonged to Tamara. A strong and deep voice began speaking to them amidst Tamara's shouting.

"We have your acomplice and if you wish her to live, you will kindly removes yourselves from our Imperial pond. If not-" Deirdre mentally shook herself, not wanting to believe that these were the people she thought they were.

"Oh, Highness, you won't have to go to the trouble, no da! I can remove them straight away, no da." With a shriek, Deirdre and Alicia found themselves being lifted out of the water by a red bubble and transported across the lake to the shore. Tamara was silent now and guards had brought torches, so Deirdre could see the shock on her face and knew exactly why. The bubble popped and Deirdre and Alicia were dropped to the ground in front of the small group of people.

"We thank you, Chichiri. We trust that Miaka's meeting with Tamahome went well?" Deirdre looked up at the man speaking and had to focus on breathing deeply so she wouldn't pass out. Right in front of her was Hotohori, the Emperor of Konan, from Fushigi Yugi. He was much more handsome in person, Deirdre decided, with gold eyes and long dark sepia hair, but she said nothing, waiting for the monk to reply.

"Yes, Highness, no da. Actually we had just finished when Miaka and I heard the commotion, I believe she tried to follow me, no da." The statement was reinforced when a young womans voice, accompanied by bushes rustling came closer.

"Chichiri? Hotohori? What happened? Did you catch the bandits?" Miaka, the young Priestess of Suzaku, stopped in front of the three, now captive, girls and gasped. Deirdre blew a strand of wet hair away from her face and then gave the Priestess a small smile, shaking her head when she turned to meet gazes with Tamara and Alicia. All of them were silent and in awe.

"You have clothes from my world! Where are you from? Did you read the book? Did you see Keisuke?" Miaka asked rapidly, but Hotohori shushed her.

"Miaka, we still do not know if these girls are trustworthy. Let us bring them to the throne room and we shall question them there." Deirdre grunted as one of the guards bound her hands with rope behind her back and then two of the guards pulled her along by her arms. From the noises and complaints behind them, Deirdre knew the same had been done to her friends. The position the guards carried her in was incredibly uncomfortable, but Deirdre said nothing, her lips pressed together and her eyes focused on the ground. She could hear Chichiri whispering to Hotohori and Miaka a few feet in front of them.

"Your Highness, these three girls have incredibly strong auras, no da. We will have to find out more about them immediatley, I can feel that they are strong magic workers, no da." Deirdre gasped in pain when she tripped, her arm jutting upwards at an odd angle, but the guard jerked her up, ignoring her pained breathing.

"Ah, come on! They're three girls fer Suzaku's sake, you can treat 'em better than that." Tasuki's voice rumbled quietly, pushing away the guard who had jerked Deirdre up and taking his place. She was still uncomfortable, but Tasuki was definitely less rough on hauling her around, so Deirdre didn't complain. The girls were led up stairs and down a few halls before they came to two great double doors which opened slowly as they walked inside. Hotohori sat on his throne, guards lined up on either side of him, while the seishi stopped just to the side of him. The three young women were placed gently in front of the Emperor of Konan.

"Which of you is leader of this group?" Hotohori asked. Deirdre hesitated, unsure of who would stand up, but Tamara and Alicia made no move, so she slowly pushed herself to her feet and stood.

"I am, your Majesty." Deirdre forced herself to speak louder and raised her head up, meeting his gaze.

"We ask for your names."

"I am Deirdre Alonwey. This is Tamara Smith and Alicia Blackfoot." Even though Deirdre was incredibly excited to meet the seishi and Priestess of Suzaku, she knew that a wrong move could get them killed, even though they were supposed to be in an animated world. Their surroundings definitely didn't look animated and neither did the people, which made Deirdre wonder if herself and her friends arriving here had changed things.

"Why have you been terrorizing our palace?" Hotohori tilted his head to the side, his face serene, but it was his words that gave Deirdre paused.

"Terrorizing? Uh, well, no disrespect, your Majesty, but..." Deirdre took a deep breath, and looked down, closing her eyes. "We awoke to find ourselves in the temple of Suzaku. I heard Chichiri speaking of us as magic workers and in a way, he is correct. I do not know how it happened, your Majesty, but we were performing a spell and then found ourselves in the temple. We had no intention of disturbing-" Hotohori waved his hand, stopping Deirdre in her explanation and then looked to Miaka.

"Miaka, you said they had on clothing from your world. Where do you come from?" Hotohori asked seriously and Deirdre knew that a wrong answer would be the end of them.

"We live in a place called California, within the United States." Hotohori looked to Miaka again and Miaka laughed and clapped her hands.

"They are from my world! Remember I told you about America? California is in America!" Miaka rushed forward to hug Deirdre, but Deirdre could make no move towards her since her hands were still tied.

"Your Majesty, if I may... I would like the chance to prove we can help you. As Chichiri has told you, we are magic workers and we have..." Deirdre hesitated, wondering if they could change the tale of Fushigi Yugi in some ways. "We have the power of precognition, your Majesty. Telling the future. And I believe, here in this world, our powers will be amplified." Deirdre could hear Alicia and Tamara gasping, shocked, but she waited for the Emperor to answer. Hotohori looked to Chichiri and then Miaka, basically asking them to make the decision.

"I believe they're telling the truth." Miaka stated, her arm around Deirdre's shoulders. After a moment of contemplation, Chichiri nodded as well.

"Yes, your Majesty. I agree with Miaka, no da. The girls have no evil intent about them." For a moment Deirdre stood still and then dropped to her knees, laughing softly and bowed, her forehead touching the floor, her arms still tied behind her back.

"Oh thank the Gods." She whispered and jumped when she felt someone grabbing her hands and cutting the ropes.

_ 12:01 am - Universe of the Four Gods_

It wasn't too much longer before Deirdre and her friends found themselves with their own room, a few changes of clothes each and a maid who would take them to an open air bath. The maid was Miakas age, about 15 years old and incredibly clumsy. Alicia made the girl feel more comfortable, chattering on about style and clothes with her. Deirdre and Tamara had laughed when they had learned Hotohori had ordered them given male clothes, which had caused the young maid to faint when she had first heard.

"I apologize, m'ladies, but I believe women wearing mens clothes is absolutely atrocious! How could his Majesty ask fine young women to wear traveling mens clothes?" The maid sighed and shook her head sadly, which caused Tamara to laugh again. Alicia glared at her and put her arm around the maid, which caused the girl to squeak.

"I completely understand! We should be wearing beautiful dresses, but maybe his Majesty can throw some sort of party for us and we'll be able to wear some of those awesome kimono type things you were talking about." Alicia and the maid walked on ahead, while Tamara and Deirdre trailed behind, both still examining their surroundings.

"So, we really are in the Universe of the Four Gods?" Tamara asked her friend, fingering the silk tunic she had been given. Deirdre felt a small shiver run through her and turned her head away, watching a few servants light lanterns and hang them around the grounds.

"Yes. We're here, in something that a few hours ago was only an anime to us. We're from Miaka's world, but, we're not. I don't understand it. And another thing, look at the seishi, Tamara! They're real now, flesh and blood instead of... Cartoons. It's really strange. Really strange." Deirdre felt like it was some sort of movie like Lord of the Rings or The Labryinth where the backgrounds were so real you could touch them. And here... She could touch them.

"Well, I'm all for an adventure, Deirdre, but... You understand right? How are we going to get back home? How much time will pass? What will our parents do?" Tamara threw her hands up in the air as they drew into view of the open air bath where the maid was attempting to undress Alicia. Alicia playfully slapped the girls hands away, stripped and then dived into the bath that was so large it may as well have been a heated pool. The maid looked helplessly at Alicia and then turned to Tamara and Deirdre.

"I am here to help you undress, but-" Tamara stopped the maid, sighing and explained that they could do it by themselves. Deirdre laughed softly and quickly undressed before the maid could speak to her and then dived in, a bit more gracefully than Alicia had. Alicia reminded Deirdre of a river, strong and powerful and only calm once in a great while. Her swimming abilities were proof of that.

"Back to what we were talking about. Time differences and all that jazz, do you think it'll be the same as Miaka and her world?" Tamara asked Deirdre, slowly wading into the water. Deirdre sat down on a large rock, the only thing out of the water her shoulders, neck and head and thought deeply before answering.

"I'm going to assume, yes. Because, well, if this is all sort of 'live action' now, we really are from Miaka's world. I don't know how we'll get back, we may have to go through the whole story before we can return home. Taiitsukun could help us, but there might be some sort of price for that. Miaka could... No, that would screw everything." Deirdre sighed and pulled her knees up out of the water, leaning her forehead on them. Tamara patted her shoulder and sat beside her on the rock, watching Alicia playing around a little ways away.

"Well then, for now at least, ignore this conversation. Enjoy the time we have here, the adventure and everything. Elena and Faye would have loved it." Tamara whispered and Deirdre could only snuffle an agreement. The girls finished the bath quickly and took pity on the young maid, who's name turned out to be Lin, and let her help dry them off and figure out how to put on the new clothes. Deirdre enjoyed the shoes, which were much more comfortable than regular boots, but only kept the shoes on until they got back to their room. Chichiri was waiting for them inside, sitting on the very large bed and holding his staff.

"I am here on behalf of his Majesty to test your abilities and well, see if you were telling us the truth, no da. It will be very quick and painless, no da." Chichiri's mask was so realistic Deirdre got the chills, but it was Alicia who suddenly began complaining.

"Uh, that sounds like you're going to kill us." She told the monk, raising her eyebrows. Tamara sighed and quickly shut the girl up, then waited for Chichiri to tell them what to do.

"Alright, I will test, uh, Deirdre first, since she is your leader, no da. Sit here please, like this and close your eyes, no da." Chichiri motioned for her to sit Indian style, so Deirdre complied and then closed her eyes, suddenly feeling and hearing every small motion and sound in the room. Cool metal, which Deirdre assumed was Chichiri's staff, pressed against her forehead and then she felt a small shockwave go through her and she could _see_.

Deirdre knew that what she was seeing was herself, her _true_ self, and she almost wanted to cry. The woman was her height, with the same shade of pale skin, save that it glowed with an inner light, like the moon. Her eyes were no longer blue, but silver and around her neck she wore a necklace with a scales pendant, like Libra. Her dress was white, not ivory or the faded white of everything man made, but white like clouds or stardust, the woman, Deirdre's inner self, was a Sylph. But it was what sat beside her that made Deirdre gasp with wonder. A large, almost giant, siberian tiger sat beside her, with glowing blue eyes and such strong power it made Deirdre squint. And then it was gone.

With a gasp Deirdre's eyes flashed open and looked up at Chichiri, who looked almost as surprised as she felt. But a smile quickly replaced his features and he patted her shoulder.

"You do have abilities, no da, and they are more wondrous than you can imagine. I will test Tamara next, no da." Chichiri then turned towards the green eyed girl and smiled as she repeated Deirdre's actions. The monk no longer felt that any of the girls would be a threat, at least to himself and his friends, especially when Deirdre was under the protection of the god Byakko. His protection had been so strong around her that Chichiri had almost said she was his Priestess, but the feeling was slightly different and he had quickly amended the thought. The Priestess was a vessel of the Gods power, Deirdre was no vessel, she was _of_ Byakko's power. Almost a creation of his, if Chichiri wanted to give her any type of title.

Tamara felt the samel cool metal of Chichiri's staff touch her forehead and then shuddered as a flash went through her body and she no longer saw the black darkness of her eyelids, but a woman. After a second of contemplation and disbelief, she realized it was herself, in some different form.

The woman was the same height as Tamara and glowed. Her eyes were not green, but like liquid copper and she wore a ribbon in her long curly hair with a pendant of a woman hanging from the end of it. Her cloak, for that was all Tamara could see of her clothes, was emerald, brilliant and bright, like some of the space pictures you see of far off planets in the Universe. She was Earth personified, a forest, greenery and ice. Tamara wondered if she was a Gnome and then shivered when she saw the large black tortoise with copper eyes standing beside her. Then the vision disappeared and Tamara was staring at a far off point in the room. She furrowed her brow and looked to Chichiri, who gave her an encouraging smile, before turning to Alicia. The young woman sighed and then sat Indian style on the floor and scowled as she closed her eyes.

"So what did you see?" Tamara asked Deirdre, frowning slightly, but Deirdre shushed her. Alicia shivered when she felt Chichiri's staff against her head, wanting to pull back, but her whole body suddenly tensed and a vision of a woman appeared. She appeared to be what Alicia had always imagined an Undine would look like, with bright, golden eyes and a thin face, much like Alicia's own. Her hair was short and had blue streaks as well and Alicia could only feel amazement when she saw an anklet on the woman with a crab charm. She wore a sapphire colored cloth that wrapped around all of her intimate places and had her hand placed on the top of an animal that looked like a dragon. Alicia sucked in a deep breath and then opened her eyes, shaking her head. Chichiri hesitated and then gave her a small smile.

"I'm done here, no da. Thank you for trusting me to do this, no da." And with that Chichiri was out of the room and down the hall before Deirdre could tell him goodnight.

_ 12:03 am - The Universe of the Four Gods_

Out of the three girls, Tamara had been the only one to wake up early that morning to go and speak with the seishi. She had found Nuriko and Hotohori within the temple of Suzaku and a few hundred servants, getting ready to summon the beast god. As she walked up behind them she could hear Nuriko speaking.

"The preperations for the summoning ceremony are coming along, your Majesty." Nuriko turned his head, sensing Tamara and smiled at the young woman as she joined them, Chichiri had spoken to the other seishi about his test of powers. Hotohori nodded his head regally and then answered the crossdresser.

"Yes, only a few particulars remain. The retrieval of _The Universe of the Four Gods_ and Tamahome. By the way, how is Miaka?" Hotohori turned to look at the two.

"I'll go check on her, your Majesty." Nuriko volunteered and then headed off to find the young Priestess. Tamara stayed standing by the Emperor, watching quietly and jumped in surprise when he spoke to her.

"You are from Miakas world, are you not? But she says a different part of her world. What is it like?" Tamara blinked, thinking about it.

"Well, it's probably different from how Miaka explained it as well. I'm not sure what Japan is like, where she lives, but in America we're very... open. We have a democratic government, free speech and all those sort of things. And we're consumers. Major consumers." Tamara laughed, shaking her head and then drew her eyebrows together when she realized Hotohori might not understand any of what she was talking about.

"What is democratic? And what are consumers? If you don't mind us asking. We very much want to know more about your world." Hotohori turned and began walking towards another building, what it was used for, Tamara wasn't sure, but she followed alongside him, explaining.

"You see, in America during the 1700s..."

When Deirdre had woke, Tamara was gone, off exploring she had assumed and she hadn't blamed her. As Tamara had said, Deirdre was also up for an adventure and the discovery of the magic she had here in this world. But first... breakfast. Deirdre yawned widely and combed her hair with a fancy comb Lin had left them. She pulled it into a bun and then got dressed in the mens clothes and boots they had been left, wondering slightly why they had been given mens clothing. Alicia continued to snore, and Deirdre could hear her, even a ways down the hall, until she passed Miakas room where Miaka and Nuriko were yelling at each other. She smiled softly and shook her head, continuing on, wondering where she would find the food hall or room or whatever it was. She looked over her shoulder as she turned around a corner and squeaked when she bumped into someone. Deirdre whirled and came face to face with Tasuki.

"Oh man, you scared me." Deirdre told the red headed bandit, laughing softly as she placed a hand on her chest. Tasuki looked her up and down and then laughed softly, shaking his head.

"Ah, you'll fit in straight away here, cross dressin' on yer second day! Seems we have a reverse Nuriko." Tasuki laughed and then jumped back in surprise when Deirdre smacked him in the chest.

"If I had a choice I would be wearing my regular clothes, thank you very much, Fangs. But as Chichiri explained to me, it'd be best if we tried to fit in somehow. And traveling as a woman with you guys could be kind of dangerous." Deirdre huffed slightly and then watched the bandit for a moment.

"Anyway... Could you tell me where I can find breakfast?" Tasuki watched her with narrowed eyes, but tossed his head to the right and then sighed, spinning on his heel and heading towards where they could get food. Deirdre followed silently, her stomach growling with a fierceness she hadn't felt in a while.

Alicia hated waking, usually. Because, usually, it meant another boring day spent at home or somewhere else in her small town. Now though, she had been transported to a different world, which the day before had been an animated place. Now it was real, with a few cute guys, an adventure and her two best friends. Alicia was _wide_ awake. She yawned softly though and it would take her a little while before she would get used to this place, so she wasn't sure how she felt about the whole thing yet. Alicia mussed her hair a little bit, pulled on the clothes she had been given and then headed out of the room she shared with her friends. It was surprisingly quiet in the palace of Konan, seeing as the whole place was the main setting for a large story, but it didn't bother Alicia. For once, she was enjoying the quiet.

She sat down on the railing in front of one of the guest rooms and stared out over the palace grounds, her eyebrows drawn together as she thought. The night before, when Chichiri had "tested their powers" or something, Alicia was sure that the woman she'd seen was herself... Save for that she was also sure the woman had been one of the fay, an Undine. It made sense though, in a strange way, since Alicia had chosen the Undine to represent her magical self in their own world.

All of them had chosen a fay creature, save for Elena, but in each way, the creature had fit themselves. Alicia sighed and leaned her head back against a pole, wondering once more about Elena and Faye. The five of them had been closer than ever from toddler years onward. And then Deirdre had discovered Wicca. Where she found the book or website that spoke about it, Alicia had never asked, but each of the girls had felt that Wicca was their calling, not just because the other girls were interested, but because it spoke to each of them. Deirdre had found solace in it and something that accentuated who she was; Tamara had always been Earth bound, believing in Mother Nature and care for plants and herbs. Both of them had fallen into the magic and had become a part of it. Alicia still remembered meeting a palm reader, one day, by herself. The woman had smiled at her oddly and then clasped her hand and spoke of her being a witch. Alicia had agreed, amazed that someone other than her friends had recognized her as such, but then the woman had spoke of Deirdre and the others being incredibly strong. 'Your coven', the woman had told Alicia, but it was then that she had pulled away. The coven wasn't hers, Deirdre had begun it, but Elena was the one who, in essence, ruled it.

"Earth, Air, Fire, Water... Hearken now unto your daughter..." Alicia whispered, wondering now about Faye. Her and Faye had been the closest, which they had always laughed about, for Faye had represented Fire and Alicia Water. And then... It was two weeks before Elena was going to move away. Faye and her parents had been going out of town for the day, getting some shopping done for an older relative, and they would have been back later that night. But when Alicia called the house that night, there was no answer. She figured maybe Faye had gone to Elena's house, who lived near by, but she had called there and Elena had told her Faye... Faye was gone. The police had found Faye's wallet, tossed away from the burning wreckage of the car and they had found two bodies, her parents, but they had never found Faye. Alicia took a deep breath and shook her head, trying to push the bad memory away, but it wouldn't leave. The policeman had given the wallet to Elena, because they had found a picture of her and her address inside the wallet, as well as the pictures of Alicia, Tamara and Deirdre, though those had been void of addresses. Elena had come over to Alicia's house and given the wallet to her, saying it rightfully belonged to her.

It was then that Alicia had begged Elena to search the forest with her, but the petite blonde had refused, too scared to do so. So Alicia convinced Deirdre to help her. They casted finding spells and when the police were off duty and weren't searching for Faye, they would search the forest by themselves. Deirdre had found a pool of blood once, but there was no body, no evidence of Faye moving. After she had found the blood, Deirdre couldn't search the forest anymore, but Alicia understood that. Elena still wouldn't, and Tamara was too scared to. They never found Faye.

"Hey! Alicia, right? Do you want to come to breakfast with us?" Miaka's chipper voice startled the melancholy girl, but she laughed and got off of the railing.

"Sure, food sounds pretty good, let's go." The breakfast was definitely an event in the three girls eyes. The seishi tortured each other continuously and Miaka ate. And ate. The day passed much the same, with laughter and teasing and the girls began to feel at home. Chichiri was slightly odd around Alicia, Deirdre had noticed, but she said nothing of it to the monk, keeping that piece of information to herself, wondering how Alicia had seen her true self. It was late that night, close to midnight, that they all gathered into Hotohori's throne room and another part of the tale began to commence.

"Take the utmost care." Hotohori told the young Priestess, nodding his head slowly. Deirdre had been surprised to find that Chiriko was not yet the real Chiriko, but Amiboshi. She had kept her peace about it though, not sure if changing the story would turn out for the best. When Chichiri had spread out his kasa, Deirdre had realized that this was an episode or so before the summoning ceremony. The failed summoning ceremony, that is.

"Can't we go with her?" Chiriko, or Amiboshi had questioned and Deirdre had found herself wondering if he wanted to go and visit his brother. She sighed, standing beside her friends and watched as Miaka put on a game face, fixing her school uniform.

"We have to keep the party small, no da. Yesterday when I connected her with Tamahome I noticed there was a magic barrier attached to both him and his room. No matter how skilled you may be, there are those of the enemy who can detect your presence, no da. _But_, I would ask Deirdre to accompany us. Your aura is so strong it will distort ours and possibly give us enough time to rescue Tamahome, no da." Deirdre's eyes widened and she took a step back, quickly glancing at her friends.

"But, well, I can't really fight. What if I just hinder you guys?" Chichiri shook his head, so Miaka smiled and grabbed onto the older girl.

"It's settled! you're coming with us, Deirdre. It'll be nice to have a girl along with me." The young Priestess told her, hooking her arm through Deirdres. Deirdre couldn't help but laugh, so quietly agreed, just as Tasuki butted in.

"I'm goin'!!" The red head told them seriously, brandishing his tessen and giving them a wolfish smile.

"Tasuki?!" Miaak shouted, her face confused.

"Nobody'd pick up on me! I been hearin' all about this Tamahome guy. I figger it's about time t' meet 'im." The bandit insisted, but Miaka scoffed.

"Didn't you just hear what Chichiri said?" The Priestess questioned, frowning at the bandit. Deirdre couldn't help but smile, meeting Tamara's eyes, sharing an internal laugh. Alicia had sat down near Amiboshi and was watching with an amused expression on her face.

"I heard, but if I was goin' along... I'd fix ya up with th' most yummy dumplings ya ever gobbled!" Tasuki grinned, putting away his tessen and revealing a small package of dumplings. "but it ain't gonna happen, huh?" Miaka nearly pounced the red head, but turned to Chichiri first.

"We **have** to let the poor guy come along!" Chichiri quickly agreed, so Miaka snatched the food away from Tasuki, eating them quickly. The monk straightened out his kasa and then motioned for the others to go first. Miaka pushed Tasuki through, who looked slightly afraid of it.

"We'll go to the part of the castle where the barriers are at their weakest. No da." Deirdre bit her bottom lip when Chichiri nodded for her to go, plugged her nose and then jumped into the kasa, closing her eyes. Miaka wave dto the rest of them, giving a large smile.

"I'll see you guys later!" With that, she was gone, Chichiri had jumped into the kasa and with a small popping noise, the cloak had vanished. The seishi and the two young witches stared at the place where it had been in silence.

"They're gone." Hotohori sighed. Amiboshi, or Chiriko gave a small frown.

"I hope they'll be alright, with just the four of them."

_ 12:04 am - The Universe of the Four Gods_

Deirdre gasped, landing hard on a thick branch and frowned when she didn't see or feel the seishi and Priestess. A grumbling sound came from below and Deirdre looked down, letting out a small laugh when she saw Chichiri hanging from a branch slightly lower than her, while Miaka and Tasuki had landed on the same one, on top of each other. With a loud crack the branch broke and Deirdre covered her eyes, waiting until she didn't hear any more grumbles, before slowly climbing down.

"There ya are! I though we lost ya er somethin'." Tasuki said softly, rubbing the back of his head and wincing. Deirdre shrugged and then jumped when Mitsukake's cat slithered between her legs and over to Miaka.

"Oh! I know! Aren't animals supposed to have a good sense of smell? A cat can sniff out flowers!" Miaka told them proudly, petting Tama with a smile. Deirdre shrugged, motioning for her to try it and then froze when she heard rustling behind them and a soft curse. The seishi and Priestess obviously hadn't heard it, but nothing was supposed to come after them until they found the tree, so Deirdre paused. She considered telling them and turned to as they began to follow the cat, but heard footsteps growing closer and so quickly hid behind the tree she was next to. Miaka and the others were already out of sight, so they were safe, for the moment. Someone began humming and for some reason Deirdre recognized the song. It took her a moment, but she realized it was the tune to a song by a band called Tristania and it made her heart nearly stop. Caustiously she peeked out from around the tree and then nearly fainted.

Walking along the stone path in the gardens of the Kutou palace, was Faye. She looked slightly different from two years ago, older. Her flaming hair was longer and slightly wavy towards the ends, but it was her eyes that made Deirdre's heart feel like ice. Once they had been a pretty brown, almost hazel in the sunlight, now they were dark and even from this distance, Deirdre could see that they had no pupils. Almost not of her own accord, Deirdre found herself pushing through the bushes, tears filling her eyes, but they didn't spill, until Faye turned her cold gaze onto her friend.

"Oh. It's been a while, hasn't it, Deirdre?" Faye said in a voice that was so cold, Deirdre felt as if she had been stabbed. Something was utterly wrong.

**A/N:** This is the revised version of the first chapter. Very revised, more detailed in everyway and, in my opinion, infinitely better. I'm hoping I can redo the whole story and actually finish it. Review please!


	2. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi, but I do own this particular storyline, Deirdre, Alicia, Tamara, Faye and Elena. Do not use this story without express permission from me!

_**Witches Three**_

_**Chapter Two: Surprise**_

_12:04 am - The Universe of the Four Gods_

Deirdre felt the expression on her face go slack as she watched her friend, Faye. Faye, who had died almost two years ago in a car crash with her parents. Of course, the police hadn't found her body, or any remains to identify her. Deirdre and Alicia had gone through the surrounding forest, searching day after day, and still had never found anything. There had been a pool of blood too deep in the forest for it to be from Faye, she couldn't have been thrown that far from the car, but Deirdre didn't know where it had come from. And after that... The blood had chilled Deirdre, she couldn't bring herself to search the forest any longer, and Alicia had surprisingly understood. She had been angry with Elena and Tamara for refusing, but she had seen how much the blood scared Deirdre. Deirdre knew it had been hard for her, especially because she had seen the blood as a sign that they were close, even though Deirdre had tried to explain it didn't make any sense. It could have been from a wounded animal, but she wouldn't hear reason. So they stopped.

Yet here Faye was, standing before Deirdre whole and beautiful, aged the two years that she had been supposedly dead. Deirdre's mouth was dry as she opened and closed it, searching for words to say to the red-head who had once been one of her closest friends. Faye was taller, 5'7" now, though still slightly lanky instead of curvy. Her cinnamon hair had grown longer and was wavy, curling softly about her shoulders, but it was her eyes that made Deirdre feel cold inside. She remembered them being brown, a warm, rich chocolate, that in the bright sunlight almost appeared to be gold colored, but here, they had little texture, no warmth. Faye's eyes were so dark and bleak they looked dead, in total contrast to the rest of her body.

'_How is she alive?' _Deirdre asked herself in shock, taking a shakey step towards her friend, her eyes wildly searching for some remnant, some piece of her old friend that she could believe in. She so desperately wanted to believe it was Faye, really Faye.

"Oh, Faye... Is it really you?" Deirdre whispered, reaching out slowly. But as soon as she has said the red-heads name, the girl had stepped back and the dead look to her eyes had vanished. They were now filled with malice and ill-will, two feelings Deirdre had never seen Faye display in her life. She tilted her head to the side and gave Deirdre a coy smile, crossing her arms over her chest. It was then that Deirdre noticed the clothes Faye was wearing. A dark blue Kutou styled dress, with a red stitching of a dragon across the hips. The clothes looked so out of place on Faye's body that Deirdre was almost surprised into laughing, almost. The dragon wasn't a representation of Faye, it was a water symbol, something that belonged to Alicia. Faye had always been firey. Deirdre looked back to Faye's face and then noticed that she was pointing down the path behind her, to where Miaka and the others had gone. Deirdre's face suddenly filled with worry. She had come to help Chichiri, she would need to go along soon.

"Faye, please speak to me. Is it really you? Or am I hallucinating or something? You're supposed to be... Supposed to be-" Deirdre was cut off though, Faye stepped very close, invading Deirdre's personal space, close enough to kiss if they had been that way. Faye gave Deirdre another smile.

" 'Faye, Faye, is it you?' Have you no eyes, Deirdre? How could it _not_ be me? Here I am, standing before you in the flesh and thats all you can say." Faye reached out and cupped Deirdre's cheek, making the slightly shorter woman look up at her face. For a moment, Deirdre chanced a smile, but the minute she did, Faye dug her fingernails into Deirdre's cheek and she couldn't help but wince. Faye's lips thinned into a grimace, but Deirdre beat her to speaking.

"How, Faye? How did you survive? How did you get to be here, we did a spell-" Faye's fingers dug in a little deeper and Deirdre sucked air in between her teeth, her eyes watering, but she couldn't bare to pull away.

"Why the hell do you care, huh? You're supposed to be protecting that precious Priestess of yours, making sure that she's safe, isn't that right? Go do your damn job, Deirdre." Faye used all the force of her arms to push Deirdre away from her and into the bushes. By the time Deirdre had gotten up and the shock had worn off, Faye was gone. Deirdre sucked down some of the cool air, looking around wildly for any sign of Faye, but there were none. After a few more minutes she calmed and turned tail, running to where the schi-seishi and Miaka had gone. Chichiri and Tasuki looked back at Deirdre with concern when she finally appeared. Chichiri gave a small smile, though she could tell he knew something about what had happened. Tasuki stood up though and walked to Deirdre.

"Where th' hell were ya, huh? We thought we'd have ta go back and rescuse ya or somethin'." Deirdre gave him a small smile and shrugged, not really wanting to talk about what had happened.

"I just got a little turned around is all. Then I thought I heard someone coming, so I dove into some bushes and hid. Sorry, it won't happen again." Miaka, who was worried because Tamahome hadn't appeared yet, gave Deirdre a small smile, trying to comfort her even though she was in apparent distress.

"Don't worry about it, Deirdre. Nothing happened, so we're alright. Tamahome should be here any time now. Any time." And with that, the young girl turned and looked off into the surrounding gardens. Mitsukake's cat had curled about one of the large pom-pom flowers, batting at the leaves, oblivious to the worries of the humans around him. Because nothing exciting seemed to be happening yet, Deirdre let herself sit down on the grass next to the cat, closing her eyes and letting out a soft breath. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, closing her eyes, even when she felt either Tasuki or Chichiri settle down next to her. After a moment of silence she heard Miaka and Tasuki chattering softly and then Chichiri spoke.

"May I ask who it was that you were talking with? I saw the girl, you know." Deirdre turned and shivered, looking up at Chichiri from where her head was now resting on her knees. For a moment she considered, but the monk was a kind man and if anything, could help more than hurt her.

"Her name is F... Faye. She's from our world, Miaka's world. She's... She _was_ one of our best friends. Alicia, Tamara and I. There were five of us, we grew up together, discovered our magic together, became who we are together... But, two years ago..." Deirdre trailed off, she could see everything in her mind. Elena had called, saying something about Faye, but Deirdre hadn't really heard. She had rushed out of her house, worried beyond belief, her mothers shouts following her, asking what had happened. She had only been fifteen then and didn't drive, so she had run. That memory had always been so vivid in her mind. Running, endless running, neighbors calling out after her, seeing the fear on her face, but no one had stopped her. No one had come and helped either. By the time she got to Faye's house Elena and Tamara were outside, holding a weeping Alicia. Faye's older brother, Frey, was standing in the doorway, still in shock. The world had whirled about after that, she only had vague memories of the following hours. She didn't cry, she couldn't, because she agreed with Alicia, Faye wasn't dead, the police hadn't found her. She could still see the flashing red and blue lights on Faye's house, hears the neighbors exclaiming things, some of them crying. And after Tamara and Elena had gone home... That was when her search with Alicia began.

"Two years ago there was an.. An accident." Deirdre's mouth was open to finish the rest, but Miaka had begun wailing to Tasuki about the time and then a man's voice had come from out of the darkness.

"You fools! Why hide your lifeforce when the noise you make gives away your location?" Deirdre's head shot up and she couldn't help but gasp. Nakago had been a looker in the anime, but here, in person where somehow everything had become life like... He was astonishing in his beauty. It was a Nordic beauty, cold as ice, cold enough to kill, but so beautiful you would simply stare at them while they murdered you. Nakago looked over the rag-tag group and when his eyes stopped upon Deirdre, she couldn't help but shiver. He scared her all the more because of his looks, like a carnivorous flower, beautiful, but deadly.

"Long time no see, Miaka. You look well." Yui spoke from Nakago's side. Deirdre forced herself to look away from Nakago and blinked slowly as she looked at Yui. Yui was pretty, but now she understood why Tamahome had chosen Miaka over Yui. Yui may have been pretty, but it was a dull beauty, with no feeling behind the smile. Miaka put her feelings into every move she made, no wonder the schi-seishi were so attracted to her.

"So I assume this is the girl you warned me about, Elena." Deirdre whipped her head back to Nakago and the small blonde girl standing beside him. She was shorter than Yui, standing at 5'3", with pale blue eyes and long, straight blonde hair. Standing next to Nakago and Yui, they looked like strange triplets, being pobably the only three in the whole country with blonde hair and blue eyes. Deirdre's heart was pounding so hard she didn't think she would be able to take anymore surprises, not tonight, without having a heart attack. She couldn't help it, this time, her eyes filled with tears, but none spilled over as she stared at the young woman.

"Elena! My god, what is happening? How did we get here? Did you see Faye? She's alive, she's alive! And Elena, it's been so long-" Elena waved her hand about, and gave a tinkling laugh that sounded like bells. It was the same Elena, save for the eyes, just like when Deirdre had seen Faye. Elena's eyes were dull and glazed, as if she was supposed to be laying on a coroner's table, not alive and well.

"Oh, my darling Deirdre, have you developed Alicia's sense of humor? You were never this funny back home. Of course Faye is here, but there is no way she or I are alive. I'm sure you can tell that of course. And what is happening? My, my, you used to be the one with all the answers, didn't you? It's a hard feeling, not knowing what is going on around you, having to ask someone else for guidance. I never liked it much either." Elena took a step away from Nakago, a pretty little smile gracing her face, though it never reached her eyes. Tasuki and Chichiri were looking back and forth between Deirdre and Miaka, unsure of what to do.

"But we're going to be a family again, Deirdre, aren't you excited? You can join us you know, right now, it would be so easy-" Deirdre, unable to believe what was happening, interrupted the blonde, her eyes impossibly wide, close to panicking.

"What are you talking about? Not alive?! But you just moved away, we never-" Nakago laughed, looking down at Yui, as if agreeing with her and Deirdre realized that she had been so caught up with what was happening to herself, than she didn't know what was going on around her in the Fushigi Yugi universe anymore. The guards advanced, but with a look of determination, Miaka dove into them.

"Chichiri, get Tasuki and Deirdre away from here!" She screamed as one of the guards dug his fingers into her shoulders. Deirdre, acting on instinct, dodged out of Chichiri's grasp and kicked her leg out into a guards stomach that was reaching for Miaka. A strange noise behind her let Deirdre know that the schi-seishi had gotten away.

"No! Search the palace grounds, they can't have gone far!" Nakago shouted orders to some of the troops, who immediatley went off in different directions. The remaining guards were trying to get their hands on Deirdre, but for once, she had remembered the self-defense she had been taught in high school. They hadn't been expecting her to fight back, so she also had the element of surprise. The heel of her hand connected with the chin of one man and his head snapped back as he dropped his spear. Deirdre ducked down to grab it, reaching out her hand and then felt the breath leave her lungs. Nakago tangled his hand in her long light brown hair, his knee still firmly placed into her stomach and jerked her head back, looking down at her with what amounted to surprise on his calm face.

"You were right Elena, we will have to watch this one." He said calmly, jerking her up by her hair and turning her towards Elena and Yui. Yui looked shocked, and Deirdre now realized that Miaka was nowhere in sight. Yui must have been thinking about Miaka's shouts about Tamahome, but Deirdre could tell some of the surprise on her face was due to Nakago's cruel treatment of her. Deirdre grunted, trying to get air back into her body, holding herself with the effort. Elena looked slightly bored.

"Yes, I did warn you. She isn't a big fighter, she never has been, but when prompted to defend her friends you will have to watch out." Elena smiled and then hooked her arm through Yui's and for some reason, this hurt Deirdre more than the knee to her stomach.

"You... You were always a... haughty girl, Elena. Did you only... Turn into a haughty... haughty bitch after you died?" Deirdre growled out, still holding her stomach. A look of pure evil flashed acorss Elena's face, but she whirled about, pulling Yui along with her. Nakago jerked on her hair again and pushed her into the arms of the waiting guards. As they dragged her away Deirdre let out a dry sob, shaking softly. With Faye, at least beneath the surface, it seemed as if she was still there somewhere, but with Elena... Whatever was animating Elena, wasn't Elena anymore.

_12:05 am - The Universe of the Four Gods, Konan_

"I truly wonder what is taking them so long. I believe they would have been back by now." Hotohori murmured softly, sharing a small glance with Tamara. Nuriko was standing next to the window, twirling his dark hair about in his hands, his displeasure evident to everyone. Alicia watched the scene quietly, not knowing what to say to comfort the schi-seishi and knowing that was exactly what they needed right now.

"They're late!" Nuriko exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and sighing. Alicia looked over at Tamara and met her eyes, both of them sharing a knowing look. The two girls knew exactly what was happening in Kutou at that moment, but telling the Celestial warriors would do nothing but worry and aggravate them. They couldn't prepare them in any way for it. Alicia stood up, sighing and walked over to the window, looking at the darkness outside. Something inside her said that it hadn't been wise to send Deirdre alone, but what would Deirdre do? She had seen the anime, knew it better than any of them, she knew exactly what would happen and why, what could happen to her?

"Don't try and change it, Deirdre, you'll get hurt." Alicia whispered, clenching her hands tightly. From out of the corner of her eye Alicia noticed someone looking at her and turned her head to meet "Chiriko's" gaze. She blinked, surprised and then felt her lips part in astonishment when he blushed, looking away shyly, then looking back. He gave Alicia a small smile, fiddling with his flute. For a moment Alicia had just stared, but slowly a smile spread across her features and she winked at the young schi-seishi. When he blushed again she almost laughed, it was obvious that he hadn't had much experience with girls. She jumped when Tamara came to stand beside her, raising her eyebrows, having seen the exchange between Alicia and the fake Suzaku warrior.

"At this moment, I don't think Deirdre needs to worry about changing things." Tamara whispered. Alicia stepped back, as if she had been slapped, opening her mouth to protest, but Tamara kept talking. "Crushes and flings would probably change this place more than anything Deirdre would ever do. I'm not saying you can't try it out, Ally, but know something. We aren't meant to be here." Alicia was frowning when she answered Tamara, and Tamara knew that it didn't matter what she said anymore, Alicia would do as she pleased.

"Whoever said anything about crushes? I smiled at him, is that a crime? You don't have to worry, _I_ won't do anything." And with that Alicia stormed out of the room. Tamara watched her go, a sick feeling entering her heart. She loved Alicia, but they had always butted heads when together by themselves. They were alike in temperment, but morals?

'_You probably won't,_' Tamara thought, her eyes moving back to Amiboshi in his disguise. His blue eyes had followed Alicia out of the room, and after a moment he stood up, pausing for a moment to see if he would be missed. When no one moved or turned to him, he squared his shoulders and then hurried out after Alicia. '_But I have the feeling anything you don't do, he will._' Tamara looked out the window, seeing Amiboshi catch up with Alicia and tap her on the shoulder. She turned, a beautific smile on her face and the young schi-seishi postively beamed under her attention. Alicia had always been charismatic with men, being here hadn't changed her.

"She worships the love Goddess, for she is her daughter." Tamara ran a hand through her hair and shook her head, her lips thinning. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of." She turned her eyes up to the sky, wondering what was happening with Deirdre. "Get back safe, Dee. She can't be left alone for very long."

_12:05 am - The Universe of the Four Gods, Kutou_

When the guards had thrown Deirdre into the cell with Miaka, they hadn't been gentle. Anime characteristics had been wearing away the longer Deirdre and her friends had been here, until all that was left was a real-life version of Fushigi Yugi. When Miaka had been thrown into the cell, Deirdre had the feeling she hadn't gotten up and started screaming into a loud-speaker, and Mitsukake's cat, Tama-neko, hadn't helped Miaka come up with a plan to get out of the cell. Deirdre rubbed her arms, cold and watched the young Priestess for a few minutes.

"Are you alright, Miaka?" Deirdre said softly, so the guard standing by their cell wouldn't over hear. Miaka blinked and turned to Deirdre, giving her a small smile as if she had been taken out of deep thought.

"Sorry, Deirdre, what did you say?" Miaka's smile didn't waver as Deirdre crawled over to the girl and sat next to her.

"I asked if you were okay." Deirdre patted Miaka's shoulder, trying to comfort her. Miaka was only a year older than Deirdre's little brother and without trying too hard, Deirdre knew that she would come to think of Miaka as a little sister. The girl was so clumsy and loveable it wasn't too hard.

"I, well I suppose." Miaka shivered a little and leaned on Deirdre for warmth. For a few minutes the two young women were quiet, but suddenly Miaka sat up straighter and turned to Deirdre with a plan in mind. Deirdre laughed softly and let Miaka rumple her clothes and take down her hair to entice the guard, while she grabbed part of a wooden beam that looked like it had rotted off the ceiling. It was still hard enough to knock someone out though, if used the right way. Deirdre hoped she would be able to knock the guard out instead of just breaking his nose. The scene played out beautifully and with some piece of luck, Deirdre did knock out the guard, with not so much as scream. At least they would have a little longer before someone found out they escaped.

"Alright Miaka, stick with me, please!" Deirdre asked the young Priestess. Miaka gave a sheepish smile, but Deirdre figured she would do as she said, or try to anyway. The two young women snuck around the palace, dodging soldiers, but as they did, Miaka questioned Deirdre.

"So, Deirdre, who was that girl with Yui and Nakago?" Deirdre froze where she was standing and then spared Miaka a small glance, trying not to think too hard about what was happening.

"Her name is Elena." Deirdre said softly, pulling Miaka along behind her when she saw that the coast was clear. They stopped by a pillar and just as Deirdre was about to shoot off, Miaka grabbed onto her tunic sleeve.

"She didn't seem... At first you acted like you were friends, but the way she treated you is worse than what Yui has said to me." Miaka said softly. Deirdre sighed and nodded her head, tucking her hair behind her ears and then looking around again to make sure they were still alone.

"I don't know what has happened here, Miaka. Elena moved far away from Tamara, Alicia and I, we haven't heard from her since and she wasn't around when we performed the spell. She shouldn't have been brought along with us... But she was. And however she was and whatever happened to her after she moved... Elena isn't the same. Maybe it's like what has happened with Yui, I don't know..." Deirdre turned to give Miaka a smile, but Miaka was gone. For a moment Deirdre was confused, but then she slapped her forehead, frowning. She didn't smell any food cooking, but of course, Deirdre wasn't a food hound like Miaka was. She decided that she had better search for Chichiri and Tasuki, because otherwise they might find Miaka and leave without her. It was slow going, hiding from guards and servants alike and Deirdre was grateful that she had never had to do this back home.

'_But then, back home the only thing I needed to worry about was school._' But the mystery of Faye's death had always haunted Deirdre and why Elena had never contacted them once she moved. Alicia and Tamara said that they hadn't gotten any contact from her either. No phone calls, letters or even e-mails. A hand across Deirdre's mouth made her scream into it and when she turned to see Nakago, she almost fainted. But a smile suddenly graced his face and with a small poof of smoke, he was suddenly Chichiri. Deirdre took a deep breath once Chichiri let go of her and smiled softly, shaking her head.

"Chichiri! You can't do that to people! You'll make them faint!" Deirdre laughed as the monk turned her around, checking her over for injuries. His mask smiled back, but she could tell that he was worried.

"Where did Miaka get to?" He asked seriously. Deirdre sighed and shook her head.

"I was talking to her one moment and then she was gone the next. I know she went off by herself though, so I don't think she's captured." Deirdre shook her head, following behind Chichiri. The monk sighed, frowning a bit.

"She should have known better, no da. I'll take you to Tasuki and then I'll go back and search for Miaka." Deirdre nodded, looking back behind her at the empty hall. The blue of the walls cast strange shadows around the palace and it made Deirdre shiver. The whole place in general was spooky and gave her a strange feeling. Deirdre wondered if it was because of the Seiryu schi-seishi or the memories or... Or Faye and Elena. The young woman cringed, wondering what Alicia and Tamara would think and then felt her heart swell in her chest with fear. Could she even tell her friends? Alicia would be overjoyed, because Faye had been her best friend, but after the way Faye had reacted to seeing her... Deirdre didn't think she could say anything about it.

'_Please, Gods, don't let Tamara and Alicia see our friends like this. It would hurt them so much._' Deirdre squeaked as Chichiri moved her against the beam that Tasuki was tied up to and strung her up as well. He gave Deirdre a small smile and shrugged.

"I apologize, no da, but this is easier than having Tasuki complain and ruin my plan. And I think he'll do much better with company, no da." Chichiri secured a gag in Deirdre's mouth and then gave her a small salute, changing back into the Kutou Shogun. Deirdre watched him walk away, not too worried, knowing that he would come back to un tie them, along with Miaka. But by then, Miaka would have seen Tamahome... Footsteps getting closer made Deirdre look up again, had Chichiri found her that fast? But it wasn't Chichiri's smile that she was greeted with, it was Faye's cold grin. Tasuki struggled against his bonds, trying to alert Deirdre that someone was coming, but Deirdre stayed still, wary about her former friends actions.

"Well Deirdre, I think this is perfect. You being here all tied up is perfect for us to talk, isn't it?" Faye laughed, but the laugh was void of emotion. The red head tossed her hair over her shoulder, looking Deirdre up and down and then moved back so she could examine Tasuki. A slow smile curved her lips as she looked the bandit up and down, a smile that for some reason, made Deirdre completely jealous.

"Mm, he's a cutie, isn't he? But we can chat about boys later I expect. Right now, I think we need to cover that you're a little traitor." Faye put her hands on either side of Deirdre's head, leaning in close to her face and giving her another cruel smile.

"I remember the night we became blood sisters, the only ritual we ever did where blood was involved. I understand why, because blood is much too powerful to be used in everyday things. But it bound us all together that night, so tightly that I was dragged here because of the destiny that awaits Tamara, Alicia and you. A destiny neither Elena or myself had a part in, so they were forced to make a part for us. And look what it did!" Faye screamed suddenly into Deirdre's face, pounding one of her hands into the blue support beam. When she pulled her hand away it was broken and bloody and a strange look crossed Faye's face. With a crackle of purple energy, Faye's hand rebuilt itself, but then the purple energy intensified and snapped Faye's head back, bowing her spine. Deirdre watched with wide eyes, wanting to help Faye, who looked to be in an immense amount of pain. When the energy faded away, Faye was kneeling on the ground, her head leaning on Deirdre's tied up legs, shaking.

"You pulled us out of death to be in this insane place with these cruel people. I don't know how the hell you did it, but all you three succeeded in doing was causing us more pain! That man with the dragon necklace was right." Faye stood up, perfectly fine again and looked over Deirdre.

"You don't deserve the destiny they have in store for you, little murderess!" Faye hissed, turned on her heel and then walked back the way she came. Tasuki had gotten very quiet when Faye had been there, but Deirdre knew that he had heard everything she had said. Deirdre sagged against the ropes, trying not to cry, hoping Chichiri and Miaka would be back soon. The ten minutes that she had to wait seemed to take forever and she could tell that Chichiri noticed something was wrong with her, even as he played at being Nakago with Miaka. When he finally untied them, Tasuki immediatley turned to Deirdre, watching her with a solemn expression on his face, as if asking her if he could speak about it. Deirdre gave him a sad smile and shook her head, hoping he would be quiet. He nodded once and then turned to Miaka.

"Ignore tha guy, Miaka! Now whats wrong with yer arm?" He asked, leaning down and touching the bloodied material of her jacket. Miaka let out a small screech and jerked away, causing both the schi-seishi and even Deirdre to reach out to the Priestess in distress. "Yer arm is crushed!" Tasuki exclaimed, his almond shaped gold eyes wide. Chichiri was horrified, holding onto his Priestess' shoulders.

"Miaka! What happened to you?" He asked, seriously, frowning at her. Deirdre sighed, kneeling next to the girl and holding her good hand.

"Oh, it's nothing! I just, just fell when I got split up from Deirdre is all! You know I'm clumsy." Miaka let out a fake laugh, smiling at the three of them. Deirdre could tell that the schi-seishi didn't believe her and she wouldn't have either, even if she hadn't known what had happened.

"Maybe we should head back to Konan and look for Tamahome another time." Deirdre told the monk, but Miaka let out a loud no, which made the others sigh. Chichiri stood up, transforming back into Nakago, a frown on the fake shogun's face.

"Alright, no da. Deirdre and Tasuki will bandage it for you while I look for Tamahome one last time. But if I don't find him, we need to get out of here, no da." Chichiri shook his head and walked away from the group as Miaka pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket. Deirdre watched Tasuki tie up Miaka's arm, a small plan forming in her head. She might not be able to change much, but she could delay things.

"I'll be right back, okay? Call of nature and all that." Deirdre told them, vaulting the railing and walking back towards the garden. Since neither Tasuki or Miaka had followed her, she figured she would be able to get to the tree before Miaka did. When she did reach the tree Deirdre looked around and spotted some large bushes she could crawl under and not be seen. She worked her way beneath them, complaining softly to herself, just as she heard Miaka's soft voice calling out Tamahome's name. She was silent, and though Deirdre tried to focus on what was happening around her, the shock that had assaulted her when she first saw Faye was intensifying. When she got back to Alicia and Tamara she would be good for nothing except sleeping and trying not to go crazy. Faye and Elena were alive, somehow, but something had gone terribly wrong.

'_A man with a dragon necklace?_' Deirdre wondered, sifting through her memories. Faye had said it so forcefully it made Deirdre feel as if she had seen him too. Curling in upon herself Deirdre pushed her thoughts back to the night Faye died, back, back, back... And then her eyes shot open. The policeman that had told Frey, Deirdre and her friends that Faye's body hadn't been found, had been wearing a dragon necklace. It had been an accident that they had even seen it. Deirdre had took off her thumb ring, a thumb ring which held the cheap birthstone jewelry for each of her friends and herself. When the policeman had said that they couldn't find Faye's body, she had looked up at Alicia and dropped the ring. The man had leaned down to pick it up and from out of his uniform, a dragon necklace had spilled out.

_'That man? Him?!'_ Deirdre wondered and then jumped when she saw feet walk right by her face. She looked up the legs and to the face, blinking when she saw who could only be Tamahome. In a real life form he was boyishly handsome, very much the dashing hero, but the way he would treat Miaka only made Deirdre cringe inside when she saw him. After she saw him walk around the tree and heard Miaka's happy cry of his name, Deirdre slowly crawled out from beneath the bushes, listening.

"You wrote this Tamahome, remember? 'Wo ai ni!' I love you." Deirdre took slow, hesitant steps forward, looking around the tree to see the star-crossed couple. Tamahome was holding the note, staring at it with astonishment and for a brief moment, Deirdre too thought she saw a flicker of the man Tamahome could be.

"I wrote this? Wo ai ni?" He said aloud, disbelief evident in his voice. After a moment or so, he laughed and then ripped the note in half.

"Never heard of it." He said as he tore the note to shreds. Deirdre prepared herself, realizing that whatever she did, she would probably get herself injured. Deirdre saw Tamahome raise the weapon and acted. With a burst of speed she shot out towards Miaka, causing Tamahome to turn towards Deirdre, swinging the nun-chaku. Deirdre waited for the blow, even as she ran, but a strong arm around Deirdre's waist made her gasp. She looked up when they stopped moving, surprised to be in Tasuki's arms. She turned her head and saw that Chichiri was holding Miaka away from the edge of battle.

"It was you, wasn't it? It was you tha hurt Miaka's arm! Not jus' her arm, but her hopes as well! You ground her soul inta dust!" Tasuki stood up, brandishing his tessen and pulling Deirdre along with him. Tamahome laughed, standing up straight and look the bandit over.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" Tamahome smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. Tasuki pushed Deirdre in the small of her back towards Chichiri and Miaka. He gave her a hard look, very serious.

"Take care o' Miaka and 'Chiri. I know ya can do it." He told her and then turned his eyes back to Tamahome. "Do? I'm gon' tear ya ta pieces!" Tasuki growled. "Rekka Shinen!!" He shouted and the blaze of fire that shot off towards Tamahome made Deirdre gape. She had seen Tasuki use the tessen in the anime, but seeing it in a cartoon and seeing it in real life were two different things. Deirdre had started on her way back to the Priestess and monk, but Tamahome seemed to have realized that she was helpless against physical attacks. It didn't matter that Deirdre had been brave earlier, fighting against the guards. The guards were minor characters and minor character couldn't hurt major ones, but Tamahome... Deirdre jumped when she saw that Tamahome's weapon had gone flying, so she wasn't ready when the brainwashed schi-seishi tackled her to the ground and came up, his arm tight around her neck.

"Tear me to pieces, huh? Will you do that to your little friend as well?" Tamahome asked Tasuki, tightening his arm around Deirdre's neck. Deirdre panicked, feeling her feet leave the ground. Tasuki seemed to have frozen in shock and Deirdre knew that Chichiri was taking care of Miaka, she literally had no help.

"Lets make a deal, you let me kill you and the girl gets to live. She's a pretty thing, and rather exotic for these parts, I think the Kutou Emperor would enjoy her in his harem, wouldn't you?" Tamahome laughed, shaking his head as if he had made a great joke. Deirdre's fear increased ten fold, knowing what the Kutou emperor had done to Nakago. She had no desire to be at that mans mercies. Deirdre tucked her chin into the crook of Tamahome's arm, sucking in air and raised her leg up, kicking down at an angle designed to bust a kneecap. She missed by a hairs breadth, but it had been close enough that Tamahome let go of her. Deirdre rolled away from Tamahome, rubbing her throat and glaring at the schi-seishi.

"There is no way on earth you will ever give me to that sadistic man!" Deirdre shouted at him, shaking with anger. Tasuki laughed softly and pointed the tessen back at Tamahome.

"Th' girl can take care o' herself, didn't ya know? But I, on th' other hand, will take care o' you!" Chichiri had pulled Deirdre back this time, so she was out of the line of fire. The adrenaline was pumping through Deirdre's veins now though and what Deirdre swore was magic buzzed along her skin. Chichiri looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You're radiating a lifeforce with immense power, no da. You could help me try and breach the barrier." Deirdre stared at the monk and then nodded her head. If she could help, she would do anything.

_12:06 am - The Universe of the Four Gods, Konan_

"Mitsukake! Your cat is floating in the air!" Hotohori shouted, pointing at Tama-neko. A brilliant red aura surrounded the cat, so both Tamara and Alicia just about knew what it was, but everyone gathered around anyway. After a second, a voice came out of the aura, though it appeared to be coming from the cat.

"Your majesty!" Chichiri's voice filled the room. Everyone jumped, even more surprised than they already were.

"He speaks as well!" Amiboshi said in amazement. Mitsukake's eyes widened.

"I never knew!" He reached out, as if to touch the cat, but Hotohori shushed them.

"No, this is Chichiri's voice!" He told them, waiting intently for Chichiri to speak again.

"Your Majesty! I'm using the cat to breach the barriers, we-" Chichiri was cut off as Miaka screamed and an explosion followed. Suddenly both Tamara and Alicia sat up straighter, hearing Deirdre's voice in the background.

"Get the hell away from me!" She said to someone, anger filling her voice. All of the schi-seishi looked horrified, not knowing what to do. After a moment, Hotohori spotted Amiboshi and pointed at his flute.

"Chiriko! You must break the barried with your flute, do it, please!" Hotohori asked urgently. Alicia whirled to the fake Suzaku warrior, clutching at his shoulders.

"Please! My friend is in danger!!" In the back of Tamara's head, she felt guilty. Alicia could ask the boy for just about anything now and he would do it, she had no doubt about it. After a moment the young man nodded, raising the flute to his lips. Before he began to play he turned and looked at everyone in the room, determination filling his face.

"Everyone, concentrate on the sound of my flute!" He said seriously and then began to play. Everyone bent their heads as if going to pray, even Tamara and Alicia, though neither of them knew what it would do.

_12:06 am - The Universe of the Four Gods, Kutou_

Deirdre panted, standing and holding her left arm. The ki blast that Nakago had shot at them with had barely missed her, barely so that her left arm had recieved a nice burn. The pain was fresh and sharp, but she couldn't relax until... She turned to see that the chain of the nun-chaku that had been choking Tasuki had been broken and he was surrounded by a red bubble, much like the one that had lifted herself and Alicia out of the lake. She jumped badly when another red bubble surrounded her, bringing her back to Chichiri and Miaka. They were going back to Konan. She turned her head to watch Tamahome, Nakago and Faye, shaking softly. Faye only had eyes for her and the anger in them was hot enough to touch. Deirdre looked away and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the feelings inside of her. Faye and Elena were alive.

As the Suzaku schi-seishi, Priestess and Deirdre faded away, Nakago turned to Faye, his eyebrows drawn together.

"That girl would never willingly do anything for you. What about the other girls?" He asked. Faye spared the general an icy glare, but looked back to where they had vanished.

"She's just being difficult, but the other girls will be much easier to corrupt." Faye moved aside when Yui ran up, checking Tamahome over for injuries, she stopped though, when she spotted his tears.

"Tamahome?" Yui whispered. The schi-seishi blinked and wiped the tears away. Faye hid her grin, turning away from Nakago and walking back towards the blue palace. It seemed as if the Shogun's plans didn't always go accordingly.

_12:06 am - The Universe of the Four Gods, Konan_

Mitsukake was quickly looking over Deirdre, putting a small salveon her burned arm and then moving on to the more injured Tasuki. Alicia and Tamara were crowded around the young woman, watching her expectantly, but when Deirdre smiled to try and reassure them, it didn't reach her eyes. Tamara reached out and hugged her friend, while Alicia held Deirdre's right hand.

"What's wrong?" Tamara asked, sitting back on her heels. Deirdre shook her head, giving them another fake smile.

"It's... It's nothing. Just the violence. The violence is real here guys. The blood and pain... We could die here." She whispered, looking off into space. Tamara and Alicia shared a glance, wondering what was wrong with Deirdre, though neither asked. '_The real problem, is our dead friend isn't dead anymore, and one we believed to be alive has been dead for a while now. The problem is, they've changed and they blame us for the pain of their death_.'

**A/N: **Okay, second chapter majorly re-vised! Hope everyone likes the re-vised versions of them.


	3. Revealed Feelings

**Disclaimer (by Sango):** Rhapsody-chan does not own the FY charcters or storyline, thank you all!  
  
**Chapter 3**: Revealed Feelings   
  
Tamara heard Miaka's chipper voice from inside her room as she passed. The poor girl seemed so happy even though she had lost her true love. Tamara knew that the girl was just acting that way so no one would worry about her.  
  
"Mm, now you have to heal Tasuki, alright Mitsukake?" The girl's high voice followed Tamara down the hall.   
  
Tamara's footsteps echoed in the unusually quiet palace. She walked past Tasuki's own room and on to the one she shared with Alicia and Deirdre. Deirdre had been sleeping when she had left earlier, she hoped Deirdre still would be.   
  
"She's gone... Just as I thought." Tamara voiced her thoughts as she opened the door, only to find an empty room. The girl's curly hair hung in her face as she sighed and turned out of the room, heading towards the dining hall.  
  
Deirdre laughed as Tasuki yelped. Mitsukake had to bandage Tasuki the old fashioned way, since his powers were used for the day. The bandit groaned again as Mitsukake tied his arm up.  
  
"Could ya be a little softer? I'm dyin' here!!" Tasuki yelled out. Mitsukake shook his head, sighing.  
  
"You have one broken arm, a broken leg, several broken ribs and multiple contusions. If you aren't dead already I don't think you're going to die any time soon." The healer told him as he finished bandaging Tasuki.  
  
Deirdre smiled and yawned. Tasuki's golden eyes flashed up to her before going back to the bed covers. "So, Mitsukake, have you healed Deirdre and Miaka yet?"   
  
The healer frowned. "I have no need of healing Deirdre. She's healing faster than a normal human at about four times. Most of her bruises and cuts are gone already. The only thing left is the cut on her chin. For Miaka... I've healed her exterior wounds, but theres nothing I can do about the wounds to her heart."  
  
Tasuki sighed as Mitsukake left the room, him and Deirdre were left alone now. He caught her staring at him. "What?!" He asked hotly. Deirdre shook her head.  
  
"Nothing, just curious. In my world... Everything is different." She supplied, instead of her original thoughts. Tasuki's eyes searched her face.  
  
"Didn't any of tha' bother ya? At all?" Tasuki questioned, turning his eyes to the ceiling. Deirdre gave him a confused look.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Deirdre laughed, pulling her hair into a make-shift bun. Tasuki frowned in a skeptical way.  
  
"Yeah, ya mean ya don't remember that girl, Faye? Who was she? How did she know ya? You just came to this world. Or, at least that's what ya've said." He told her, his voice growing more angry with each word.  
  
Deirdre snorted. "I did just come to this world and for your information Faye is supposed to be DEAD! You think I'm not shocked about her being alive? You think I want one of my best frends to hate me for a reason I've never heard of?!" Deirdre cried, tears beginning to form at the edges of her eyes.  
  
Tasuki sat there, shocked at her outburst, even though he had only known her a day... Deirdre didn't seem the type to yell like that. Deirdre ran out, not wanting him to see her tears. Even though he already had.  
  
Tasuki sighed and looked at the open door, it was raining outside. He frowned. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said an'thing to her 'bout it. It bothered her a lot.'  
  
Deirdre had went to her room. She had found new clothes there and also a note from Alicia, saying she was to pull a cord fr assistance. Deirdre looked around the room, wanting to take a bath. She found the cord in the corner and pulled on it, then waited outside of her room for the maid.  
  
Deirdre's eyes widend when she saw a young girl approaching her room. The girl looked frightened when she saw Deirdre waiting outside of the room.  
  
"Oh, m'Lady, please forgive me! I took too long, I'm terribly sorry, I won't do it again!" The maid pleaded with her, bowing frequently. Deirdre sighed, the girl was only about thirteen, poor thing.  
  
"It's alright, honey. Can you just lead me to the bath? It's no big deal really." Deirdre said, calming the girl a bit. The girl smiled hesitantly and bowed again.   
  
"Yes, m'Lady! You are so forgiving..." Deirdre shook her head, chuckling about what the girl was saying.  
  
"Listen honey, I'm no 'Lady'. I definetely don't belong here. What's your name?" Deirdre asked as they began walking towards the bath. The maid had been trying to take the clothes Deirdre was carrying but stopped so she could answer.  
  
"Oh, m'Lady. My name is Akai." The girl bowed again.Deirdre sighed.  
  
"Okay, listen Akai, don't bow to me! I'm a normal person-" She started before Akai cut her off.  
  
"M'Lady! You were granted permission by the Emperor himself to stay here! You are friends with the Lord Tasuki as well, are you not?" Akai questioned and then blushed when Deirdre looked at her with peering eyes.  
  
"Do rumors really travel that fast around the palace?" Deirdre asked, laughing, before dismissing her own question.  
  
"Anyways... I'm only being able to stay here because I was brought here for some reason. Chichiri said something about asking Taiitsukun... Well, I don't even know why I'm here, you see? In my world-" Deirdre began before the maid gasped.  
  
"You are from the world of the Priestess?! What is it like m'Lady?" Akai asked excitedly, her eyes filled with enthusiasm. Deirdre furrowed her brow, though she started tot hink about how to explain.  
  
"Hmm, well you see, my world is much more advanced than yours. Instead of candles we have lightbulbs! They're powered by fake light and some sort of turbine I think. Oh, and could you stop calling me 'm'Lady'? I'm Deirdre!" Akai's soft brown eyes turned to the ground as she led Deirdre to the bath.  
  
"M-Deirdre... I wish I could see your world. I want to be able to have a purpose. I want to be more than a maid." Akai sighed.  
  
Deirdre walked into the outdoor space for the bath and started undressing. 'Akai will stay if I'm right. It's the maid's duty or something...' Deirdre thought to herself as she went into the water.  
  
Indeed Akai stayed, standing and watching as Chichiri and Nuriko passed by, talking about the Priestess. Akai frowned as she heard them yell as they got further away.  
  
"Deirdre, Lady, Lord Chichiri and Lord Nuriko are speaking of the Priestess missing. Do you know why?" Akai asked, her eyes still focused on the retreating froms of the seishi.  
  
"Mm... I don't think so, does this place have soap?" Deirdre asked, dunking herself. When she came up Akai was holding out a bar of soap. Deirdre smiled and took it from her and quickly washed herself.  
  
"Akai, did you say they were speaking of Miaka missing?" Deirdre questioned after a moment, her features growing worried. Akai nodded, seeing the concerned look in Deirdre's eyes.  
  
"Crap! Hand me those clothes!" Deirdre yelled, stumbling out of the water and drying herself off as best she could. Akai handed her the clothes quickly. Deirdre slipped the clothes on, scoffing when she saw what they were. Imperial warriors clothes, sort of like Hothori's commoner clothing. She thought for a second and then knew it was Alicia who had requested them for her.  
  
Deirdre took the Chinese shoes Akai was holding out and slipped them on as well. "Akai I'll see you later, I have to run, NOW!!" Deirdre said quickly and then was off, running towards where Chichiri and Nuriko were supposed to be.  
  
She reached the appointed room in record time and stumbled in. Nuriko was running around the room, worry upon his features.   
  
"If you're looking for Miaka we have to get out of here quick! Theres only one place she can be right now!" Deirdre yelled. Alicia and Tamara gasped. realizing what she meant and ran after her. The warriors followed after a split second.  
  
"Why are you leading us to the lake?!" Nuriko yelled from behind Deirdre. Deirdre didn't answer but kept on going and stopped on the shore. Nuriko stopped beside her, as did the other seishi. Her friends lingered behind, unsure.  
  
"Theres nothing here! Now whats-" Nuriko began and was cut off when Hotohori appeared out of the water, Miaka in his arms. He landed softly on the ground and a couple of the seishi rushed over. Deirdre went back to stand by Tamara and Alicia, gasping for air.  
  
"Why'd you do that? They would have found out anyways." Tamara commented. Deirdre shook her head. "I just want to be involved, that's all. Though I don't think I will be very much."   
  
Deirdre headed the other way. Alicia stared after her.   
  
"Tamara, what's happening?" Alicia asked the auburn haired girl. Tamara shrugged. She didn't know what was happening either.  
  
Alicia had been away from everyone for a while now. The seishi and Deirdre, even Tamara, were visiting with Tasuki. 'Or talking about Miaka.' Alicia told herself. She twirled her black-brown hair inbetween her fingers, thinking.  
  
'I'm so bored...' She thought to herself, walking through the halls. She had passed the dining hall, the rooms on the South wing and the edge of the garden.  
  
"Oh!" Alicia gasped as she bumped into someone. She helped them up. seeing as how she had knocked them down. Alicia did a double-take once she saw who it was, Chiriko. 'Or rather, Amiboshi.' She corrected in her mind.  
  
"I'm sorry, when I get spaced out I'm really clumsy!" She exclaimed, laughing as the fake seishi stared at her.  
  
"It's alright. Why do you and the other girls look foriegn to Konan?" Amiboshi questioned, curios for some reason. Alicia stopped laughing, thinking about when Deirdre had shown the anime ot them.  
  
"Well, basically we're from different worlds I suppose. Though we have a culture similar to yours in our world too. China is the actual country. We come from a continent across the ocean called America." Alicia said proudly, thinking herself a genius for figuring this out.  
  
Amiboshi nodded and then shyly blushed. "I'm sorry! I'm not normally like this, really! It just confused me for a moment. Your friend, Deirdre, looks a lot like someone I know in my old country."   
  
Alicia thought for a moment, before realizing who he meant. "OH! You mean in that Kutou place? I heard you lived in a village near there!" She caught herself and ammended what she had spoken.  
  
Amiboshi had the 'deer in the headlights' look for a second. His features calmed themselves once she said 'near'. He nodded, smiling now.  
  
"Yes, who did you speak to about that?" He asked, his suspicions getting the better of him. Alicia almost froze and then came up with the most likely candidate.  
  
"Miaka! I spoke to her the first day we arrived! She was telling me all about you guys! Tasuki, Chichiri, you..." She stopped and then turned chibi, worry getting the best of her.  
  
"Okay, see you later, Amiboshi!" She ran away, laughing and then rounded the corner, before she realized what she had said to him. Alicia leaned against the wall, her breath catching. 'Oh crap...' She thought as she slid down the side of it. Her bum hit the floor as she thought of the consequences ths would probably bring.  
  
Alicia sat for a moment, hoping Amiboshi wouldn't come after her. When he didn't she stood up and poked her head around the corner. Amiboshi was still standing there, though he was focused on his arm. She looked closer to see he had been scratching something into his arm.  
  
"New girl... Unexpected, knows my secret..." He murmured, worry flooding his features. He stared at his forearm, frowning. Alicia bit her lip and held her hand to her mouth. 'Oh god, Dragon god, what am I to do?' She asked her deity as Amiboshi grit his teeth.  
  
Alicia looked back at Amiboshi when she heard his voice. "Nakago says to kill her, immediatly." He said aloud, as if the words stunned him as well. Alicia squeaked and near jumped out of her shoes when he turned at the sound of her voice.  
  
She stood stalk still, hoping he wouldn't see her. His footsteps echoed as he walked the opposite way. Alicia's brown eyes squinted as tears started to form. 'I've done something terrible.' She told herself, before heading off towards Tasuki's room. 'He was supposed to be in there...' She thought as her feet carried her in.  
  
Alicia opened the doors, her face looking grim. "Deirdre, Tamara, I need to talk to you." She said and then straightened when her eyes settled upon Amiboshi. He wasn't looking at her, his eyes were focused on the wall, or closed. He went on playing his flute.  
  
The other girls walked out of the room and closed the doors before Alicia burst into tears. Deirdre sprung forward, hugging the girl and sighing. "What is it, Ally?" She questioned, patting the girl's head.  
  
"Oh damn, I did something terrible and now I'm going to pay. You guys always warned me about me and my mouth! This is what I get for not listening!!" She sobbed into Deirdre's shoulder.  
  
"Ally, what happened?" Tamara asked her, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Alicia bit her lip before pointing back to the room.  
  
"I was talking to Ami-Chiriko and then I spit it out!" Alicia told them, stomping her foot. Tamara raised her eyebrows, confused.  
  
"Ally, spit what out?" She asked, leaning towards the shorter girl.  
  
"I said 'See you later Amiboshi'. I spilled his secret, he knows that I know and that Nakago guy, he wrote on his arm and Nakago said to kill me and now I'm going-" Alicia began to blabber. Tamara stopped her.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to you. He isn't that sort of person, he never wanted to be involved with this." Deirdre told the frightened teenager. Tamara frowned, shaking her head like a mother.  
  
"It'll be alright, you'll see."  
  
Amiboshi sat away from everyone, still playing his flute, but thinking. 'Alicia, I barely know her, but I can't kill her, I can't! This is not how it's supposed to go...' He stopped playing when he heard the voices and footsteps outside grow fainter.  
  
He yawned. "Alright, you guys, I'm going to walk around okay? Don't want to fall asleep just yet." He winked happily and walked outside, closing the door and going towards his own room. 'No, no, no... I won't do it. I'll just tell them pretend to kill her. I'll report that I did...' He sighed and settled into his room.  
  
"So, Tamahome, are you ready for this?" Faye asked him, her red hair tied into a Chinese warriors bun. He shot a glare towards her.  
  
"Yes, why would you think I'm not?? Why are you here anyways?" He asked the flame headed girl. She snorted.  
  
"Nakago sent me to try and convince one of my own... Dear friends to join us, darling." She spat, her brown eyes giving off an eerie black glow. Tamahome nodded, ignoring what he saw.  
  
"Priestess of Suzaku, I will kill you..." He muttered as he jumped off the edge of the building. Faye watche dhim jump and run a head. She yawned.  
  
"Why do I have to do the dirty work? Elena can do it as well as I. Oh well, it'll give the other two girls more of a shock then." She laughed and went after the brainwashed Suzaku warrior.  
  
"I heard that Tamahome has entered the palace!" Amiboshi old his fellow 'friends'. Deirdre and Tamara were accompannying them, but strangely, Alicia was absent.  
  
Amiboshi knew why.  
  
"Are you sure?" Nuriko asked him, trailing a little to his left. Amiboshi nodded. "Yes, I heard the guards talking about it." He told them, walking down the stairs and stopping before the aforementioned warrior.  
  
"I'm here for the Priestess of Suzaku, out of my way. I have no use for you." Tamahome told them, getting up from his kneeling position. All of them stayed where they were.  
  
"If not, I have uses for you all." A young woman's voice came from above them. A figure jumped off of the building and landed neatly next to Tamahome. She stood, a red tendril of hair escaping her bun. Deirdre yelped and Tamara gasped.  
  
The girl laughed. "You really that surprised to see me, Tamara? Or did Deirdre even tell you about our encounter in Kutou yesterday night?" Tamara's green eyes looked to Deirdre and then back to Faye.  
  
"Faye, you'e supposed to be dead..." Tamara squeaked out. The warriors looked at the girl and back to Tamara and Deirdre, confused.   
  
Faye sighed, putting her hand upon her hip. "Ohh, I suppose not! You spoil all my fun Deirdre!" Faye said, pulling the bow from her arm and an arrow from her back. She notched it and aimed it at Amiboshi first, before winking and turning it to Nuriko, to Tasuki, Mitsukake, Tamara and then to Deirdre.  
  
Deirdre's eyes grew large and Faye felt her powers flare in anger. She then sensed the Emperor's chi growoing closer.  
  
"Tamahome! You will not lay one finger upon Miaka!" Hotohori yelled out, holding a sword in his hand.  
  
At that moment, Deirdre's own power had flared again in anger and the thought came to her just as before, when she had been in Kutou. She spun around, releasing her aura in a circle about everyone. Her eyes focused back on Faye and the shield of chi surrounded them all. Tasuki wasn't startled, neither was Chichiri, for both of them had witnessed this power before. The others had jumped in surprise though.  
  
"Deirdre, what did you do?" Tamara asked in awe. The others stared around them for a second before focusing back on Hotohori, Faye and Tamahome. Hotohori had stopped to watch the spectacle as well before tossing Tamahome a sword.  
  
"Take up that sword there! I will not fight an unarmed man!" Hotohori yelled, pulling his own from his sheath. Tamahome obliged and picked up the sword.  
  
Faye had frowned, puckering her lips in sadness. "Aww, you spoiled my fun again, Deirdre! Oh well, I'll just have to go after that Priestess, or say, our dear friend Alicia. After all, she knows his secret and Nakago won't want her to get away with that!" Faye shot off down one of the palace halls.  
  
Deirdre panicked for a moment before a thought flew into her mind. 'Cut the door and the others will be safe.' She walked up to the edge of the circle and cut a door with her finger, walking out. Deirdre turned around and put the door back up.   
  
She went after Faye, running full speed toward the room she shared with Alicia. Faye had carved something into the door.  
  
'Wrongo deary! She's safe!' Was carved into the paneling. Deirdre reversed the direction and went towards Miaka's and found the door open and a confused Faye sitting on the bed.  
  
"Well, I must say, I'm turned around, aren't you?" Faye laughed, and then Deirdre noticed the arrow she held in her hand.  
  
"This time, you can't save yourself with that shield, unless you want the one around your friends to fall." Deirdre stood still, feeling like her heart was in her throat. Faye pulled the string back, closing an eye and pointing towards Deirdre's heart.  
  
"I'll give you a chance. Join us, and you'll walk away unscathed. Refuse and then you can say bye-bye to your friends and would-be lover." Faye spied the confusion in Deirdre's eyes because of the last few words.  
  
"Yes, thats right. The gods, or in particular, your Guardian; Byakko wanted you to have the love his miko couldn't. You have your soul-mate in that group of warriors. Want to find out who he is? Join me." Faye said, chuckling.  
  
Pieces of Deirdre's life flashed before her. Her 1st year of school, 1st crush, her little sister and a single quote from her dead mother. 'You don't live for love, love lives for you.' Deirdre slowly shook her head.  
  
"Faye, my old friend, I wasn't born for love." Deirdre told the girl. Faye's eyes sparked and she snorted.  
  
"See you in Hell." Faye told the blue-eyed girl, smirking. She loosed the arrow, a bit too late. Deirdre had hit the floor and rolled out of the room. She jumped up and headed back towards the shield. As she appraoched the appointed place she saw Alicia standing outside of it, confused. Miaka was standing on the sidelines. Deirdre saw Alicia, Tasuki, Tamara and Amiboshi turn their eyes towards her.   
  
She frowned when she saw the looks on their faces, and wished she would have realized what they meant sooner; she heard Alicia's scream and Miaka's combined.  
  
Miaka's was for Tamahome, whom had been stabbed in the stomache and lay bleeding. Alicia's was for... Deirdre.  
  
**A/n:** Okay, second time! Getting frustrated… (Rubs temples) Calm down, calm down… Okay, I'm calm! Anyways, this computer is screwing up because I typed this document on another one and then had to re-format it and convert it and a whole bunch of other stuff! (Rubs temples again) Can't get mad, aggravates allergies… (Rhapsody's eyes become blurry) Shimatta! See what happens when I get mad at the computer? Anyways, I shall re-type the review responses now!  
  
**Neko-ane**: Just didn't want you to think I was crazier than I am! Can't give me more credit than I deserve! Lol.  
  
**DOREMIdan**: Thanks, I'm so glad you like it! Well it's only because I have free time that I'm fast at writing them, lol. If I don't have any time, they die and wither and stuff… Anyways, because it's almost summer, and I get more library time during class, I'll have lots of chapter up soon!  
  
**Phearel**: Thanks again! I really appreciate your reviews, they make me happy! (Looks up) Iie! Not the tessen! (Cowers in fear) I got more chapters ready, okay? You just review and they'll be up!!!! 


	4. Before I Die

**Disclaimer (by Gareas):** What did you think of the cliff-hanger I had Rhapsody leave? Good, ne? Sango: Just do the disclaimer! Gareas: Fine! Rhapsody does not own the FY characters or storyline, only Deirdre, Tamara, Alicia, Faye and Elena! Happy?  
  
**Chapter 4**: Before I Die  
  
Deirdre gasped as she felt something sharp pierce her body, an arrow, she realized when she slowly stopped running. Her feet had slowed and she began stumbling now. She still stayed upright though and turned her body around muggily. She looked down at her chest and saw an arrow sticking through the right side of her. 'It missed my heart...' Deirdre said to herself though she knew she could still die of blood loss.  
  
Deirdre turned her eyes back up and saw Faye. Deirdre expected her to look triumphant; this is what she had wanted... But the look on Faye's face told Deirdre this was unexpected. For a moment, she was the old Faye, looking horrified and scared for her friend, her eyes large and her mouth open.   
  
"I never meant to-to..." Faye had started her old self fading away. She didn't grin as the icy calm returned, but grimaced and turned around and jumped over the railing.   
  
"I leave the rest to Tamahome if he lives!" Faye screamed running back towards Kutou. Deirdre stumbled a bit, turning herself back towards the others, the shield faltered and it flickered. 'Am I going to die?' Deirdre asked herself, catching the railing.  
  
The shield disappeared, her own strength waning. Deirdre whimpered, realizing that Mitsukake was supposed to heal Tamahome. 'This is it then...' The sixteen year old thought, trying to walk back towards the others. Tamara and Alicia stood stalk still, rooted to their spots, minds blank in disbelief.  
  
Tasuki and Amiboshi had said nothing and Amiboshi closed his eyes in horror. Tasuki turned his eyes back towards his friends. Deirdre blinked, trying to keep her own open.  
  
'Can't give up...' Deirdre thought, feeling herself gurgle and blood rise in her throat. A stream of copper dribbled over her lip as she watched Mitsukake heal the honored Suzaku warrior.  
  
Deirdre whimpered again as her exhausted feet carried her down the set of stairs. 'I don't want to die.' She said in her mind. Deirdre went down the last step and heard Miaka's happy cry of 'Tamahome!' Mitsukake's hand went over Tamahome's wound and it disappeared in the healing green bubbles.  
  
Nuriko's astonished cry brought the others to attention. He had looked back and seen Deirdre, blood staining the tunic she had been given. A copper river running over her lips. The arrow sticking out from her chest.   
  
Tamara's shock started to wear and she screamed herself. "DEIRDRE!!!!" The curly haired girl burst into tears as she ran towards her friend, one of her dearest friends and now...  
  
The other seishi reacted, even Tamahome and Miaka. Mitsukake reached her after Tamara and checked the wound.  
  
"She has internal bleeding, if I had my powers right now it would be fine, but..." He trailed off, leaving Tamara's worst fear confirmed.  
  
"No, no, Deirdre. You can't die, not now... What are we supposed to do? How do we get home, you have to see your family again! You're only sixteen you can't die, you have to finish high school, and you have to get married... You have to have those twins you wanted, remember? Faye and Elena after out friends!" Tamara was sobbing so hard none could understand what she said.  
  
"And the son you wanted too! After Faye's brother, the one you had a crush on, Frey? Remember? You have to do all those things! You have to write the story of your life, about this adventure! You can't die!!!" Tamara's eyes were red from crying already and she was hiccupping because of her sobs.  
  
Alicia walked up next to her, her own face one of disbelief. Tamara hiccupped and tried to calm herself so Deirdre could understand.   
  
"See? Mitsukake can't heal you right now, but I will! Remember the spell Elena wrote?" Tamara said in between sobs.  
  
"Tears of the Fire bird,  
  
Sing your Healing song so sweet.  
  
Heal any illness absurd,  
  
So we may enjoy Life, our one Treat."  
  
Tamara held her own hand over the wound as Mitsukake had done. Snow flakes dropped from her palm and melted into Deirdre's chest like tears, like Phoenix tears.  
  
Deirdre had passed out from shock by now, though her heart was still beating. Tamara's healing power seemed to work as the wound closed over and the arrow disintegrated. Mitsukake patted Tamara on the shoulder, he smiled as she slowly stopped sobbing, though her hiccups kept up.  
  
Everything was back to normal, or as normal as it could be in the Universe of the Four Gods.  
  
IN KUTOU  
  
"Tamahome, so you returned. Did that girl, Deirdre, live?" Faye asked the Suzaku warrior as he began to pass by her. Tamahome turned his eyes to her, seeing the under-lying fear in her eyes.  
  
"She lived. That other one, Tamara has healing powers." He said to Faye before walking off to get the Universe of the Four Gods scroll. He heard Faye exhale the breath that she had been holding.  
  
'Why do I still care about someone who hurt me?!' Faye thought angrily, hitting herself in the forehead. Elena patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"You were worried about Deirdre?" She asked, her blue eyes narrowing.  
  
Faye nodded. "I don't like her, but it was me that hurt her. I wouldn't have even cared if it wasn't me. I've never actually killed anyone before." Faye said, Elena felt that she was covering up,, but said nothing.  
  
Elena shrugged. "It would have been the same for me. I think I've found a way to hit Deirdre's heart, but we'll need his help."  
  
Tamara and Alicia had been watching over Deirdre for a long while. She had been healed, Mitsukake had told them, but she still hadn't woken. It worried them both.  
  
Somebody knocked on their door. "Come in." They answered in unison. Amiboshi entered.  
  
"Hello, I came to see if you'd like me to play you a tune? I could wake Deirdre up if you wish me to." He told them, which got even Alicia's attention.  
  
They nodded and he played. After about three minutes it worked and Deirdre was waking up. She sat up yawning and then suddenly grabbed her chest, pulling open her robe. Tamara covered Amiboshi's eyes.  
  
"I'm alive!!!" Deirdre exclaimed, amazed. She looked at where the wound should have been and then closed her robe back up, feeling her lips for any sign of dry blood. She snorted.  
  
"Maybe all of it was a dream, except..." She looked around the room at the people in it and then back at her robe.   
  
"Nope this ain't my house." Deirdre said happily turning to her friends. The girls grinned and rushed over to her, hugging Deirdre.  
  
"We were so worried! We thought you were going to die!" The two girls shouted in unison. Amiboshi chuckled.  
  
"Why don't we tell everyone else she is alright?" He asked, walking out of the room. Tamara and Alicia ushered her out of the bedroom, excited and into a small recreation hall.  
  
"Where's Miaka?" Tasuki asked. Nuriko scoffed.  
  
"Don't be stupid, with Tamahome of course!" He informed the seishi, frowning. Tamara, Alicia and Deirdre stood outside for a moment, at Deirdre's request. Hotohori was standing outside as well.  
  
"Don't forget Tamahome's love for Miaka as well." Hotohori said suddenly, startling the girls. They heard sounds of a muffled Tasuki bashing inside and chuckled. Amiboshi walked up shyly to Hotohori.  
  
"Would you like me to play a tune, your Highness?" He asked, holding his flute aloft. The Emperor nodded, smiling softly.  
  
"Yes, a song would be nice." After a little while Hotohori had went to bed, the others were still up though, talking. Nuriko was questioning the girls now.  
  
"So how old are you all?" He asked. The girls smiled.  
  
Deirdre answered for them. "I'm 16 years old. Tamara is almost 17 and Alicia is still fifteen." Nuriko nodded, laughing.  
  
"You're all around our age group! Anyways, how about another song?" Nuriko asked Amiboshi.  
  
Alicia blushed when her eyes met with Amiboshi's. "Nuriko, how about a duet?" The black haired girl asked. Nuriko shrugged.  
  
"A-Chiriko, could you play along with what I sing?" Alicia asked the flutist. He nodded and waited for her to begin.  
  
"Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out...  
  
I laugh myself to sleep, it's my lullaby..."  
  
When she had finished singing Deirdre and Tamara had laughed aloud. "That describes our life and what happened today." Tamara said.  
  
Deirdre had her eyebrows raised. "I didn't know you liked Avril Lavigne. Thought you said she was a poser or something." Deirdre stated to her friend.  
  
Alicia shrugged. "She is, but whoever wrote that song is a good songwriter. The lyrics are good and with a different voice I think the song would be wonderful."  
  
The seishi shook their heads in annoyance. "We have no idea what yer talkin' 'bout here." Tasuki exclaimed.  
  
Alicia yawned and Tamara did as well. The two girls got up, saying good-night to the seishi.   
  
"You coming to bed Deirdre?" Tamara questioned as she left the room, waiting outside the door. Deirdre yawned, though she shouted a no.  
  
"Well, I'm going for a walk in the garden. Unless I'm not aloud?" She directed the question to Nuriko who had been staying at the palace the longest. Nuriko crinkled his nose.  
  
"You are, but Imperial Courtesans are not. Because you have those clothes on, some of the guards might take you back to the harem. They'll probably think you're some exotic woman they brought in for the harem. Or they might think you're a guy, either way. You're un-identified." The seishi of strength shrugged.  
  
"Then again, you have that shield thing. Could you make yourself invisible?" Nuriko asked out of nowhere.  
  
Deirdre raised her eyebrows. "I have no idea. Maybe, but I don't have many powers. Only the shield and the dream thing. If I do, I'll tell you when I find out."  
  
She left then, walking down to the garden, wanting to be alone. Deirdre had no idea that someone had followed her.  
  
"What are you doing out so late at niiiigghht!" Tamahome had come up behind her, and though he was a martial artist, he was barely quick enough to dodge a woman in fear. He sighed, his hands still held in an up position and his form chibi.  
  
"Sorry, sorry! I thought you were Miaka! You're the same height!" He said, gaining back his breath. Tamahome looked at her closer and laughed.  
  
"I'm really sorry now! I thought you were a girl! Never mind sir!" He walked away, scratching his head and then came back, his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"You are a guy aren't you?" He questioned. Deirdre realized he was probably thinking of Nuriko and sighed.  
  
"Thanks for being so considerate Tama-boy, but I'm all woman, thanks." She let her hair down then, walking away from the seishi.  
  
"I give up." The man muttered, walking back out of the garden.   
  
Deirdre examined some of the flowers they had there, the moonlight provided her with enough light. She saw a small bird fluffing it's wings for warmth, and the chicks snuggling closer under her.  
  
Deirdre smiled. Her own footsteps were silent as she walked down the paths, following their twisted tales. Bamboo grew off into the distance, showing that this was indeed China. She looked up at the sky, at the moon, sighing.  
  
'I love this place…. But I'm not sure Kara will be okay.' Deirdre thought, twisting some hair around her finger. Kara was her beloved little sister, the only real family she now had.  
  
'I have her… I have my step-mom, but she's not blood and flesh. I miss my real mom so much…' Deirdre sat down in the middle of one of the paths, twitching her ears.  
  
Deirdre dozed off in the middle of the path, thoughts swirling around in her head. She dreampt…  
  
"Mom! How did you get here you die-" Deirdre's mother cut off, shushing her with a finger to her lips. The woman smiled widely, twirling her hair softly and then turning around. Her mother ran the opposite way, into a forest.  
  
Deirdre ran after her, but was stopped by an arm when she reached the edge of the forest. She looked up to see who the arm belonged to. It was Tasuki. A fang peeked over his lip as he gave her a genuine smile and tossed his hair out of his face. He pointed toward the palace a little ways off in the distance and then pushed her into the forest.  
  
Deirdre woke as her face fell into the ground. "Ow! Who did that?" She grumbled, waking up.   
  
She turned around and spotted Tasuki. Deirdre jumped up, blushing.  
  
"Sorry! Wait, why am I saying sorry? Why'd you kick me?!" She asked, furious because her nap had been interrupted.  
  
"I was walkin' out here and you blocked my path. Get to bed if yer goin' to sleep!" Deirdre spied a half full sake bottle in his hand and sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You shouldn't drink you know, it poisons your liver." Deirdre told him, dusting herself off.  
  
Tasuki raised his eyebrows. "This is sake, not poison!" He told her, shaking the bottle around.  
  
Deirdre frowned and slapped him lightly in the face. "Okay. 'Night Tasuki!" The red head snarled something after her, but she ignored it, walking clumsily to her room and to the bed. Tamara and Alicia's snores could already be heard.  
  
**A/n**: Hey all! You guys reviewed again, that makes me so happy! Anyways, I think I fixed most of the errors in here. If you see any tell me in a review! (Looks at reviews) Wow, I'm surprised none of you asked what happened to Deirdre! Lol, do you guys know she was actually based on me? (I know one of you does!) Though she's much prettier than I am and has a better personality. I would be too shy to say anything to the seishi! Review response time!  
  
**Neko-ane**: Well you'll just have to wait and see! I can't give the story away _now_, could I? Well, I can, but more like I don't _want_ to! Lol, um, yeah.  
  
**Phearel**: Well, you can guess about her soul-mate if you want, but can't reveal it just yet! Though I plan to make it a believe-able relationship, no just out of the blue: Oh Deirdre I love you even though I've only known you for blah, blah and you don't know me, blah, blah. That stuff gets annoying sometimes. Well, I don't know if I should put in why Faye hates Deirdre so much, well, I mean if I should put it in now or later…. We'll just have to wait for me to think up something smart!  
  
**DOREMIdan**: Great? Lol, well, glad you think so! Though anybody who does anything themselves (If they're modest anyways) think they suck. Though I am proud to say that I did better on that chapter than I usually do. 


	5. Short Love

**Disclaimer (by Sango):** Kon'nichiwa minna! Rhapsody-chan had done a pretty good job up until the computer messed with her things! Anyways, she does not own FY in the very least! She owns Deirdre, Tamara, Alicia, Faye and Elena, ja ne!  
  
**Chapter 5**: Short Love  
  
"Lady Yui, I am sorry..." Faye heard Nakago telling the young Priestess. She snorted softly, thinking back on what Nakago had told her. After she had become his 'page' or whatever. She didn't know the exact word for it.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I am doing nothing really for anyone but myself. Not the Priestess, the other seishi, or even you." His eyes had flashed to her, reminding her of the defiance she would be punished for.  
  
"I am going to become-" Somebody had knocked on the door, startling Faye, though Nakago seemed fine. "Come in." He had said, as if he was having a very serious thought at that moment. She had stepped in then, bowing.  
  
"Nakago..." Faye had left; she knew what those two were going to do when she left anyways. It didn't matter.   
  
PRESENT  
  
Faye sighed, feeling slightly sorry for the hurt Priestess. The girl hadn't wanted to come to this place after all. She stood straight and left the hall, looking for someone, anyone to talk to. Elena probably... 'Though that doesn't seem very likely.' Faye thought, thinking back on the way Elena had been acting.  
  
She ignored Faye, since the day she had found out Deirdre lived.  
  
Alicia walked sluggishly through the palace, even though it was after breakfast she still hadn't completely woken up. The fight had made her alert, Tamahome and Tasuki had begun their first squabble.  
  
She stood straighter when she saw Amiboshi and Mitsukake. Alicia's dark hair fell forward a little bit as she walked up to Amiboshi.  
  
"Hey A-Chiriko. Could I speak with you for a moment?" Alicia saw his eyes grow frantic for a moment but he did as she asked and walked around the corner with her.  
  
He waited for her to speak, nervous himself.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about... You know. I didn't mean to... Do you remember when my friends and I first arrived here?" She asked suddenly. He nodded though a bit slowly.  
  
"Deirdre told you guys about us being... Well seers in a way. That's how I knew. I just wanted you to know that I'm, not going to tell everyone about it." Amiboshi nodded, though he furrowed his brow after a moment.  
  
"What about Deirdre and Tamara? Don't they know because of their own powers?" He questioned. Alicia shook her head and thought of a reason to cover up the lie.  
  
"You see, they don't because you don't worship the same God as they do. Deirdre's I suppose would be Byakko or Artemis from the Greek culture. Tamara's would be Genbu or Demeter, the harvest Goddess. Mine would be Seriyu or Poseidon, controller of the sea."  
  
Amiboshi's eyes widened. "Then why do you act like you are followers of Suzaku?" Alicia had to think about that for a moment. "Faye... An old friend of ours. She's supposed to be dead but anyways, she followed Suzaku or Ares, god of war." Amiboshi smiled.  
  
"Anyways, I just wanted to tell you I'm not going to tell." He cut her off, his conscience in obvious pain. "You know that I'm going to kill your friends? That I'm supposed to kill... you?" He asked her, looking to the ground.   
  
"I do, and I know that you have to. I don't mind if it's someone who is actually as good hearted as you. Though, before I die..." Alicia leaned forward and softly kissed him on his lips. It wasn't very long, because there was no time for him to respond. The feeling made him warm and he blushed when she pulled away. Alicia smiled and tugged on his hair softly before walking away from him.  
  
He watched in confused awe, his eyes wide and his brow furrowed. 'That was my first kiss...'  
  
By the time Alicia got to the temple, almost everyone was there. She stood next to Deirdre and Tamara, thinking. Everyone was bustling around them; they didn't know which way to look! No one seemed to be talking to them or including them, so Deirdre decided to do something about it.  
  
"Hotohori, your Majesty?" She asked, bowing before the Emperor. He raised his eyebrows in question, waiting for her to speak.  
  
"Chichiri told me a while ago, you all have to drain your chi in unison. That'll leave you defenseless won't it?" The Emperor murmured a yes.  
  
"Would it help at all, since we have powers, if we were to stand guard over you all?" She asked. Hotohori thought for a moment.  
  
"Yes, I suppose actually. Though, can any of you handle weapons?" He asked. Tamara shook her head quickly, blushing in embarrassment. Alicia turned her wrist in a so-so expression. Deirdre smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He motioned towards a passing Guard.  
  
"Ask him to lead you to the armory and he can get you weapons. Tell him I have sent you." Tamara ran to do what Hotohori asked. The other girls followed her. Eventually the man led them to the armory.  
  
"Doubt you can handle them though, you're little boys!" He scoffed. Tamara and Deirdre seemed un-offended but Alicia shot him a glare. After a few minutes searching they emerged with their weapons. Tamara holding nothing though, and went back to the temple.   
  
Hotohori asked them if they had any problems and they told him no, sitting by the door to examine the new 'toys' they acquired. Deirdre giggled quietly. "It's like an RPG we finally got our weapons!" Tamara nodded though Alicia gave them a blank look.  
  
"What's an RPG?" She asked. Tamara burst into a fit of laughter. Deirdre sighed, explaining. "A role-playing game. Like Dark Cloud 1 &2." She told her friend, giving her a smile. Deirdre held up her choice, a glaive. It was simple looking, but beautiful in Deirdre's eyes. The curved blade, almost like a scythe, sparkled even in the dim light of the temple.  
  
Tasuki suddenly crouched in front of her, snatching the glaive away and looking over it. He raised his eyebrows. "What in th' name of Suzaku are ya doin' with this?" He asked, running his fingers lightly over the blunt end of the blade. Deirdre snatched it back, standing and twirling the staff end with a single hand. She stopped it suddenly and then hit the end upon the ground.  
  
"You better be nice to me Mister, otherwise I won't protect you at the summoning ceremony." Deirdre laughed, winking in a childish manner. Tasuki frowned.  
  
"You? Protect me? Say my good-byes to Kouji, will ya?" He pleaded, kneeling on the ground. Deirdre gaped.  
  
"Excuse me! I protected you in Kutou and I raised the barrier around you when you were hurt! I raised the same barrier when Faye and Tama-" He cut her off there, ruffling her hair and messing it up.  
  
"Ok, ok! You aren't that bad. Guess I can trust ya another time." He muttered, patting her cheek and walking away. Deirdre stuck out her tongue and snorted.  
  
"You better trust me!" She called after him. Deirdre turned back to Tamara and Alicia. The two girls were laughing at her. Deirdre frowned and then walked outside, breathing in the fresh air. Guards and other people walked in and out of the temple in preparation. Deirdre's eyes fell as she thought about what was going to happen today. All of Miaka's hard work would be ruined.   
  
Deirdre wasn't about to tell the usually happy girl that her dreams were about to shatter. Chichiri tapped her on the back, startling her out of the melancholy thoughts. "Oh! Chichiri, sorry! I was off in my own world there." She laughed softly and began fixing her own hair. Tasuki had angled it pretty well.  
  
"It's alright, no da. His Majesty says you are to protect us when we summon Suzaku-seikun, no da." The mage told her, leaning against the door frame. She nodded, smiling. "I guess I am." She murmured softly, looking up at the sky. Chichiri followed her gaze.  
  
"It's so beautiful here, ya know? In my world, the Priestess' world, everything is going to die. There are so many buildings, that makes fewer trees and less places for animals to live. They cut down our forests and they pollute our air. We're all going to die over there too. There are no cures for certain diseases and we die of those each year. I miss what little family I have, but if I could, I would bring them here. Where we can be healthy and help you guys." Deirdre smiled at the monk and then stood straighter.  
  
"Alright, I've had my melancholy mood. I'm over it, let's go back inside."  
  
Faye stood next to Suboshi, leaning against a pole and scuffling her feet on the ground. The younger seishi snorted. "Could you stop? You're getting dust in my nose! Why don't you go talk to that friend of yours, Elena?" He asked as well, cracking his knuckles. Faye sighed and walked away from him, ignoring what he had said.  
  
'Why do I feel like what I'm doing is wrong?' Faye thought as she passed the pond. She stopped to look at the water. Rippling in a soft pattern, outwards and in as some fish swam under the small currents. Faye growled suddenly, angry.   
  
'I hate the water; fire is my favorite element...' She thought. Faye's eyes glanced around everywhere. Almost everything was blue in honor of Seriyu, the dragon god, of water, of war... Her heart clenched.  
  
'I don't like it here. I don't like the blue paint or the blue garments.' She picked at her own clothes of the color. 'I don't like the ponds they have everywhere or the attitude the other seishi have towards me. I have no tolerance for the Priestess, she's a snob!' Faye grew angrier with each step. She started to walk a little clumsily in her anger and tripped over her own feet. She fell to the ground hitting her head.  
  
"Damn it!" She yelled aloud, wanting to scream. Faye's thoughts went to Nakago. 'I know exactly what to do to get away from this cursed place of water...'  
  
"I summon all the Great Forces of Justice, Faith and Good will from the four corners of Heaven and the Four quarters of the Earth, to summon you, the Divine Suzaku.  
  
We ask that you descend from the seven constellations to the Earth, to protect us and destroy all evil with your divine powers for the sake of the people who worship you...  
  
We summon you thus! Descend upon us from the Heavens!!"  
  
Miaka threw the scroll into the fire and all the seishi waited. Deirdre tensed, ready to use the glaive Hotohori had let her use. Alicia stood off to one of the sides, her brow furrowed in worry and her eyes flickering between Deirdre, Tamara and Amiboshi.  
  
As expected, Amiboshi began to play, though Deirdre hadn't expected it to hurt. Miaka yelled a name, though no one there answered to it. Deidre felt her own head begin to split as if someone had wedged a hammer in between her skull. Tamara felt it too, though strangely Alicia was immune. She stared at everyone and then at herself. Her eyes flickered up to Amiboshi.   
  
"You all failed you know. Now you'll never be able to summon Suzaku... Do you know why I was always playing my flute, Miaka?" He asked the Priestess who looked utterly confused. He continued, not waiting for her answer. "The sound is painful isn't it? It's all the more painful because I've been poisoning you all with my chi every time I played." Miaka jumped up in realization.  
  
"Then you were the one controlling the bats!" She screamed. Amiboshi hid his own emotions. "Yes, that was me. The man I killed was just a pawn I brought with me from Kutou. Too bad for him but I needed to kill him to gain your trust. You were fooled by my tattoo of the 'Chiriko' character. You're too trusting, that's your weakness. And now it's your downfall."  
  
He began to play again, even as Tasuki's flame hit the side of his sleeve revealing his true seishi character. "I am the Seriyu seishi Amiboshi, and this is the song of shredded souls!" He played again, the pain echoing in everyone's head. Deirdre was trying hard to block it out. 'Have to protect them! I promised, I promised, I promised...' It brought a flashback from her past.  
  
"Mommy! You can't go, you can't! I promised I would protect you, you have to stay around for me to do that!" The young teenager called to the woman lying on the floor. She shook the woman, her mother and jumped as her little sister, a two year old walked in, a stuffed rabbit in her arms.  
  
"Sissy... Mama?" The little girl asked, tilting her blonde head. The teenager jumped up, grabbing the girls hand and pulling her into an embrace. "My little sister, my only real family... I'll protect you, in Mommy's place. I'll do what she can't do anymore, alright, alright?"  
  
The last word echoed in Deirdre's head as the pain ceased. "ALRIGHT!!!!" She screamed, tears falling down the side of her face. She jumped forward just as Tamahome did, though she hit nothing but air, water falling from her hands. Deirdre's eyes turned to Alicia; she had her hand out, her eyes narrowed and her face a vision of pain. Amiboshi was beside her now, pulling on her hand.  
  
They both ran and Deirdre, Tasuki and Tamahome went after them. Deirdre had shot off first and was gaining on the two. Tasuki stalled himself and Tamahome unwittingly and it gave Deirdre a chance to talk with her friend and Amiboshi.  
  
"Wait!!" She screamed out as they reached the river. "Amiboshi listen to me! Miaka will be on your side, and so will I! Tamara will and I know that Alicia will as well! Just come back with us, help us defeat the Seriyu!" Amiboshi turned, ready to attack her, and hit Tasuki instead who had appeared suddenly.  
  
"Yer wastin' yer time interrogatin' him Deirdre! He betrayed us, now it's time for payback!" Deirdre jumped out of the way as Miaka and Chichiri suddenly appeared, landing on the bandit's back.  
  
Miaka looked frantic when Amiboshi jumped forward, ready to attack her, Tamahome was in front of her in an instant. "Stop it Chiriko! Why do you want to hurt anybody...?" Miaka began. "...When you play such beautiful music on your flute?! You cheered us up! You soothed our hearts!!! Your flute shouldn't be used to hurt people!!" Amiboshi slipped on the loose rock and he began to fall backwards.  
  
Miaka rushed forward, ready to grab him as did Deirdre. Miaka had a hold on the musician's flute, where Deirdre had amazingly been able to grab his other hand. Alicia stood shocked, frozen to the spot. "Chiriko..." Miaka whispered, happy she had saved him. Deirdre pulled herself up, slowly bringing him with her. He gave a sympathetic look to Miaka and then whispered something to Deirdre.  
  
"Please, take care of Alicia... She' such a wonderful person, she shouldn't be allowed to be sad..." Deirdre's eyes widened as he said something to himself and he let go of the flute Miaka had. He grabbed on to the wall and wrenched his arm out of Deirdre's grasp, falling into the raging river below.  
  
Tamara stood next to Nuriko, as worried as he was. "This can't be happening..." Tamara murmured, clenching her hands. She had seen Alicia protecting Amiboshi, and though she knew that Alicia thought him cute... 'I didn't think she'd go to that extent to be with him...' Tamara looked up to see everyone, except Amiboshi, walking towards the temple in solemn steps. Alicia lingered behind them all, tears streaming down the side of her face.  
  
"What happened to the boy, Miaka?" Nuriko asked the Priestess. Miaka hung her head and Tamahome answered for her.  
  
"He fell into the river, it was swollen from the rain, and there was nothing we could do..." He said softly, Alicia's head snapped up.   
  
"There was too!!! You could have tried to help Miaka and Deirdre pull him up! You and Tasuki and Chichiri! I could have too... We could have saved him, he should be alive!!!" Alicia screamed and ran down the stairs, heading back towards her room in the palace.  
  
"It is regrettable that he has died... Though we are too trusting, how could we have let the enemy-" Hotohori began in a soft voice, Tasuki cut him off. "I'm glad he's dead! He betrayed us!" Miaka jumped in then.  
  
"Don't say that! He might have been an enemy but he wasn't evil!" Miaka felt tears start to well up in her own eyes. Deirdre and Tamara were silent.  
  
"An evil person could never play such beautiful music that helped our spirits..." Another voice came in, startling some of the seishi. "I concur... I observed a certain kindness in the music he played today."   
  
A guard jumped. "Hey! How'd that kid get in here?!" Hotohori immediately made the man shut up. The child began playing on a small leaf whistle. Miaka's eyes widened.  
  
"It was you that was making that sound!" Miaka exclaimed, crouching down to the boy's eye level. "Exactly, I used this grass whistle to interfere with the sound waves of his song. But also, his chi was faltering slightly." The boy revealed his kanji character to the seishi. Deirdre pulled Tamara aside.  
  
"I think that Amiboshi wanted us to say goodbye to Alicia for him. He seemed really sad about having to leave her." Deirdre whispered softly. Tamara nodded. "We should go now, you know. She needs somebody to comfort her." Before the two girls could leave though, Miaka was calling them into the temple.  
  
"Everyone pray! We may still have a chance, you too, Deirdre, Tamara!" Miaka told them. The two girls did what she asked, praying for Suzaku. A voice suddenly yelled at them.  
  
"What are you doing, you FOOLS?!!!" Taiitsukun's voice rang through the temple. Everyone fell to their knees. "T-Taiitsukun? Why'd you appear instead of Suzaku?"  
  
"What do you expect?! You BOTCHED the summoning ceremony. Priestess of Suzaku, you failed to gather all of your warriors in time and now it's too late. Now you'll NEVER be able to summon Suzaku. And after all I did for you, providing you with the crystal ball. Now that you've burned the Universe of the Four Gods the situation is irrevocable! You little FOOL!"  
  
The oracle sat fuming in the fire. Her aged eyes glared at them. "Hey geezer! You could be a little nicer!! Miaka did the best she could to--" The oracle's face was suddenly right in front of Tamahome. "Who are you calling an OLD GEEZER?"   
  
Miaka stopped her lover. "No Tamahome! It just makes me frustrated! It isn't just because my wishes won't be granted! It was all for the sake of THIS CEREMONY! All those people were hurt or killed, just so I could summon Suzaku! There's Yui, Shoka, Deirdre, Amiboshi, Alicia and Tamahome too! And all the others... I wasn't able to fulfill my obligation, that's why I'm so upset!"  
  
"Miaka... Perhaps you've matured a little. Come to think of it, there may be another way to summon Suzaku." That caught the attention of everyone.  
  
"Really?! You could have said so sooner!" Tamahome yelled at her. Deirdre and Tamara backed towards the doors, only half listening to Taiitsukun's determination speech and Miaka's new hope.   
  
**A/n**: I have a new bishie you guys! His name is Jeremy Sumpter from the live-action Peter Pan! He's such a sweetie and he's even the same age as me! Well he's seven months older than me, but he's still basically the same age! Okie day, time for review responses and if you have seen the Peter Pan movie and like Mr.Jeremy too, e-mail me!! Okay?  
  
**Phearel**: The snowflakes reminded me of Genbu, and because Tamara just seems like Genbu person, there they are! Ah, you're sick too?! I have a sickness, though 'tis worse than the flu! Maybe I can send Tamara over to ya to heal you! That would be cool, lol!   
  
**DOREMIdan**: I only put Frey/Frei because I like the name, I've never seen Gundam Seed…. Anyways, if I ever have twins when I get older and they're a boy and girl, the boys name will be Frei! Though the girl's name I will not say… Maybe she'll be a character in one of my future stories… Don't worry, I know you didn't bail on me! :)  
  
**Chiri26**: Hey Angela! Nice to see you reviewin' another of my fics! Glad ya like, hope you read the rest! 


	6. Stealing Away

**Disclaimer:** I'm back and I don't own Fushigi Yugi! Only Tamara, Alicia, Deirdre, Faye and Elena!

**Chapter 6: Steal Away**

Alicia sat sobbing in her room, she knew that Tamara and Deirdre would come soon, but she didn't care.

"I just want to leave!" She murmured, looking at the clothes they had given her. She was struck with the desire to leave and finally packed up the things in one of the bags Nuriko had said was for the journeys they had been on.

Quietly she walked outside and ran down the palace steps, up to the huge gates at the entrance. Alicia felt her heart beat in her throat but went ahead outside anyway. 'I'm going alone...' She thought as her feet carried her East.

Deirdre and Tamara sneaked into the room and saw that Alicia was gone, but just as soon as they had realized this, they were back in the temple. Taiitsukun was glaring at them slightly, her wrinkles making her look angry, though she was probably only annoyed.

"You two have come here because of that spell you performed? The third girl, where is she?" Taiitsukun questioned calmly. Deirdre only shook her head in response, trying to hold back tears at the absence of her friend.

"I see, I expected as much. Until then..." Taiitsukun snapped her fingers and Deirdre was enveloped in white light, as Tamara was in green.

When it disappeared they had seishi symbols glowing on their thighs and in Tamara's hands were a bow and arrow set. In Deirdre's was a glaive, but also a ball of yarn. She looked questioningly at it and then turned to Taiitsukun.

"The yarn?" Deirdre asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"You will learn how to use it on your own. Now, everyone leave us, I need to speak with the Priestess." The doors slammed after the seishi and the two girls walked out.

"What was that about? What's happening?" Tamara questioned, though her mind wasn't really concentrating on it.

"We're going to Hokkan. The land of Genbu." Nuriko replied, staring off into the distance.

Deirdre sighed and then turned, walking off, half examining the symbol upon her thigh. From what she could read it said: 'Friendship', it was then that she recalled the spell Elena had wrote, the one that had brought them there.

"To befriend as the I, the Sylph should be able too..." She trailed off as she sat down on some railing, thinking about it. Everything that was happening now was so confusing.

'Even though I love the seishi, I love being with them... I'm starting to think that I would rather go home than be here. My sister, my mother's grave and everything I had back in my world is gone now. I'm left with the fairy tales I used to dream of being in, and I can't stand it!!'

Deirdre furrowed her eyebrows together and rubbed her arms, pushing away the chill.

"To take it back, woah, woah..." She laughed, melancholy in her voice as she shivered once again. 'If only...'

Suddenly the memories of what Faye had said were called back into her mind. 'Soulmate...' Was it even possible that Deirdre's soulmate was one of the anime characters she had dreamed of?

A dream come true, to any fan-girl, but Deirdre was understanding why some of the seishi would not open up to women. True, they loved Miaka, but Miaka was a different soul entirely.

Obviously Tamahome had lost his mother, but he loved Miaka, Hotohori had been ruled over by his mother... Tasuki had his horrible sisters, Mitsukake lost Shoka, Nuriko's sister Kourin died and Chichiri's love Kouran had died. What was it with women being the bad people?!

Deirdre grew frustrated, thinking of Yui, Elena and Faye as well. Weren't they the enemies now at this time?

**A/N:** Okay, very short, but, anyway... I'm so tired and I couldn't remember exactly what I had written cause the stuff was deleted! So tired... Talking to somebody I really like too, so yeah! Now, review please and maybe I'll get the inspiration to write more! I'm thinking about getting a beta-editor, because I want to revise these chapters... Got to go, later!


	7. Plea to the Goddess

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the FY characters, only Deirdre, Tamara, Alicia, Faye and Elena!

**A/n:** Oooh, I'm sorry it was so short! This one will be longer, I promise!

**Chapter 7:** Plea to the Goddess

Deirdre growled again. It was true! Women always seemed to be the bad people in fairy tales! Why? She didn't know, but stories flew through her mind that had these figments within them.

'Hansel and Gretel, The Little Mermaid for classics... Then, anime too! Pretear, Sailor Moon and even Fushigi Yugi...' Others were in there too, she was sure, but thinking about it only made her anger grow stronger.

"Deirdre?" Tamara cautiously called out to her, catching up with the worrying young woman. Deirdre nodded her head to show that she was listening, but said nothing.

"What are we going to do now?" Tamara asked, shivering in a personal cold and staring up at the sky when they stopped. Deirdre looked sideways at Tamara and their eyes suddenly met.

There was no laugh in Deirdre's eyes, no smile graced her features as she spoke now. They were solemn words and the blow would be painful no matter what.

"I don't know. We have no real purpose from what I can tell and no way to get home. Unless Miaka wished us home and... That won't happen." Deirdre furrowed her eyebrows, her hair blown softly by the wind. Tamara stared at her friend in silent awe.

It was then that memories of the past came back to Tamara. She saw Deirdre in her mind's eye, saw the hardships her friend had went through... It was also then that she remembered, never, not once had Deirdre openly cried.

"Deirdre! What were ya so hot about just a sec' ago?" Tasuki called out, laughing softly as he too caught with the young woman. Tamara smiled softly at him and then looked to Deirdre who was still caught up in her own thoughts. She nodded in greeting to the bandit and passed him, leaving to go speak with Nuriko. She no longer wanted to face the fears that were being shoved out into the open, at least, not for now.

"Deirdre? You okay there lil' girl?" He questioned again, his fangs peeking over his lip in concern as he patted her shoulder. She jumped and looked at him wildly, but almost immediately calmed down.

"I apologize Tasuki. Spacing out is all, I'll be fine." Her pale pink lips smiled fully and she continued on her way towards the garden. His golden eyes narrowed in slight suspicion as he watched her walk away. On an impulse, one which his women-hating instincts told him to avoid, made him follow.

Tasuki, like the bandit he was, slunk after her quietly, his feet making nearly no noise. Deirdre was once again too caught up in her memories to notice him. To caught up to feel his eyes, like a cats, peering into her being.

"As always, I somehow manage to screw everything up. I should have stayed home that day! I should have, I should have..." Deirdre murmured, crying softly, thinking no one was there to see her.

Tasuki felt as if he should comfort her, true he hated women, but-... He hated seeing them cry even more.

Deirdre sniffled a little and began to sing a song to herself. Tasuki leaned forward from his perch on a tree branch to hear the strange language she was singing in.

"I walk a lonely road, The only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone. I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone. I walk alone, I walk alone. I walk alone, I walk a... My shadows the only one that walks beside me. My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish that someone up there will find me 'til then I walk alone. I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind. On the border line of the edge on where I walk alone. Read between the lines, what's fucked up and what's all right, check my vital signs-"She probably would have continued to sing, but Tasuki had grown so entranced with the song that he had fallen out of the tree. (a/n: That song she sings is copyrighted to Green Day, I don't own it!)

He blushed brightly and gaped. Deirdre looked at him in question but only smiled softly, it was a rather nice surprise to know someone was trying to find out what was wrong with her. Finally he stood up, brushing himself off and murmuring something under his breath.

"Tasuki, are you alright?" Deirdre tucked some hair behind her ear, furrowing her eyebrows in concern as she walked over to him slowly, like he was a wild animal.

"I'm sorry, I didn' mean ta, ta, listen in on ya when ya were singin' like that. I jus' wan'ed to find out wha' was wrong is all..." Deirdre smiled at the flustered bandit, helping him brush the dirt off of his face and shoulders.

"Wha' was it ya were singin'?" He questioned, seeming to get over his blushing and running a hand through his ear. Deirdre stretched her arms.

"The Boulevard of Broken Dreams, it's by... Musicians in our world called Green Day." She tried to explain and would have said more, but it would only confuse the bandit.

He nodded, acting like he understood, though he didn't exactly. The words were foreign to him, but he had understood one emotion form the song. Sorrow. It had been the way she sang it, her posture, her eyes...

"Well then, should we go back and get something to eat?" Deirdre questioned, smiling at him and already heading back up the steps to the dining room.

KUTOU

Faye sprung over the wall in a single leap. On her back was a twin set of swords, identical in every way, except one had the kanji for 'Flame' written on it and the other, kanji for 'Inferno'.

"Easy as pie." She laughed and slipped quickly past the guards and into the forest. She walked slowly, though she knew that one of the Seriyu warriors would be looking for her soon.

A rustle in the bushes near her made her stop, reaching for one of the swords but stopping when the person sprang out of the darkness.

"Alicia! What are you doing here?!" Faye muttered through clenched teeth. Alicia saw the red handled swords on her back and her eyes narrowed.

"What am I doing here? You're going to them! Good riddance if you want to take their side!" Alicia ran past her, her dark brown eyes even darker with evident anger.

Faye grit her teeth and considered going after the girl, but decided it would be unwise. It would be a few minutes more that she'd have a free run to get as far from Kutou as she could. In minutes, seconds maybe, Alicia would report to Nakago that Faye had gone. Faye knew it in her heart.

So she took off, her feet rose and fell in rhythmic pattern, her heart beating alone with it. How could she not have seen what Nakago, Yui and Elena were doing? Why was Elena a part of it?

Her eyes, that had been cold to Deirdre those days ago within the Kutou palace, grew warm and burned with new strength. They burned with the fire that once filled her every thought.

KONAN

Tamara and Nuriko watched the two walk by in silence and when they had finished passing, erupted into laughter. The cross dresser tried to stiffle his giggles, hugging his sides and then slapped Tamara on the back. The young woman suddenly went flying.

"Ah, Tamara! I'm so sorry, I don't know my own strength sometimes!" Nuriko ran over to Tamara and peeled her off the palace wall, giving the girl a sheepish smile.

Tamara sweat-dropped and shook her head, she was fine, but had a headache now that her cranium had connected with the wall. The two laughed again, though this time it was softly.

"So, what was that 'Green Day' Deirdre was talking about?" Nuriko asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Tamara bit her lip, trying to think of a way to explain it.

"A band, a group of musicians that play instruments. Deirdre is fond of that band in particular because of the song she was singing. It has a lot of meaning for her, in too many ways for me to name. It isn't exactly my place to tell either, so, I should keep quiet." Tamara shrugged and Nuriko nodded in reassurance.

The young woman and the cross dresser walked side by side to the dining room as well. Though the two acted as if everything was a bundle of laughs, it was more to hide their insecurities. What was happening around them Nuriko noticed. He understood the meaning of being the seishi he was and what he would do in the future. He was proud of it.

Tamara was still young, as Miaka was, and also much too innocent to see the meaning behind was went on around her. She knew that she had lost friends, for a reason unknown, and others just confusing. But she didn't understand sacrifice, not one that she could make, and not one that her friends would make.

**A/n:** Here's a longer one, though it won't be super long because I need to get off and call my boyfriend and annoy him, haha! Anyway, review responses!!!

**Lady-Raini:** A new reviewer!! As well as a fellow Wiccan, you guys seen to enjoy this story more than other religion reviewers. Thank you for reviewing, and I'll be very happy if you continue on! Here's the awaited chapter seven!

**DOREMIdan:** Sorry it was so short, I would have made it longer but I had been getting ready for a concert and time was short!! It has been a long time, my computer went down over the summer but I hope I will eventually finish this! Hope this is long enough for ya!

Oh, and the Green Day song that was in here; one of their new ones. It's MY song! Well, _our_ song in a matter of speaking, but if you haven't heard it, you need to!!


End file.
